The Last Night
by Eric Northmans Kitten
Summary: Katherine's friend Monica drags her to Hotel Camilla where she meets Godric. Soon, Monica is found dead and Kat is determined to find the killer responsible. With all these obstacles, will she be able to accept Godric's help? What will happen when Kat learns she's the mate of Godric's? Really crappy summary, I know. Please read and Review. :) Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Godric Love Story – The Last Night

- A/n

Hey guys. :). This is my first story on this site. I'm really new to publishing stories on this site..so please be kind. This is also my first fanfiction in a while. So please take it easy. :3. All comments are very much appreciated. :)

Please enjoy.

- Kitten

- The Last Night - Godric Love Story -

"Come on, Katherine. Please just come with me?" My friend Monica wouldn't stop begging me to go with her. Where did she beg me to go? To a fucking bar in Hotel Camilla. Monica has worked at Hotel Camilla for the past few weeks and this is her first night off in a while.

"We could have a girl's night. Pleaaaaaassseee Kat?"

I sighed and nodded. How could I not go with her? She's letting me live with her until I get back on my own two feet. It's a rather long story that I shouldn't explain right now.

Monica squealed and hugged my small body close to her. I was always the short one. I'm only about 5'3'' while Monica is around 5'7''. Monica was always the pretty one though. While she had gorgeous long blonde hair, I had long black hair with blue highlights. She had bright brown eyes while I had blue eyes.

Most of the guys went after her..not me. That's okay though because I'm really awkward. Ever since the 'incident' I haven't gotten on my feet and I'm definitely not ready to get close to everyone. No one knows about my 'incident'…not even Monica.

Monica stopped hugging me to throw an outfit at me. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Typical Monica. I still loved her though. I looked to see what Monica had thrown at me and seen this outfit. ( simple_cute/set?id=53985915).

(In case it doesn't show the link, it's a red halter top that ties around the neck with some blue jeans with holes in them. There's also a heart necklace with wings and a halo. The shoes are red flats. Sorry, I'm bad at explaining this. :O)

I smiled and nodded my head in approval before going to the bathroom and changing. I decided to do my hair in a half pony tail. After I slipped on my necklace I immediately sighed. This necklace was _my favorite but it brought back so many memories._

_ It was my thirteenth birthday when my mom came into my room with something behind her back. I smiled, knowing it was a present just for me. _

"_What are you up to, ladybug?"_

_ I smiled at my nickname. My mom gave me the nickname because I used to love ladybugs. Ladybugs always bring me good luck whenever I see one. Mommy started calling me ladybug and the nickname makes me laugh._

"_I'm waiting to see the present behind your back, duhh."_

_ My mom laughed and shook her head._

"_You definitely are my daughter, dear."_

_ She pulled the present from behind her back. It was a small box. Like a kind of box that a necklace or earrings might be in. I took the box out of her hands and opened it up. I looked down to see a heart necklace with wings and a halo._

"_This is beautiful, Mom."_

_ She smiled and took the necklace out of the box. I pulled up my hair so she could clasp the necklace around my neck. _

"_It was the necklace I got on my thirteenth birthday as well. I thought you might like it."_

_ After the necklace was fastened, I turned around and threw my arms around her neck. She always passes her jewelry down to me, but this is different. This necklace has more meaning to her, I can tell._

"_I love it! Thank you!"_

_ She smiled and hugged me back before kissing my forehead. _

"_Take good care of it, ladybug. By the way, it's time for cake and ice cream."_

_ I ran out of my room and to the kitchen the second she finished talking. I love ice cream! _

A knock on the door brought me back to the present. I applied some quick lip gloss before opening the bathroom door to see Monica. She looked amazing. She wore a tight black dress that showed a bunch of cleavage. I laughed.

"Dressed to impress, Moncia?"

Monica rolled her eyes and laughed before giving me a smirk.

"I'm looking to get some tonight, Kat. I bet you could get some too."

I stuck my tongue out at her before putting some money in my back pocket. I grabbed my phone and grabbed her car keys. She grabbed them back and stuck her tongue back out at me.

"You don't have your license."

I pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes until she finally gave in.

"Fine. But if we get pulled over I'm kicking your ass, Kat."

I smiled sweetly before taking the keys from her and running to her Honda civic hybrid. It's not the prettiest car, but that doesn't matter.

"Just don't get us killed, Kat."

I laughed and started the car, almost ignoring her comment. Almost being the key word.

"You're the one dressed like that when you know vampires will be there."

Monica smirked at me from the passenger seat. That smirk always means she has some kind of remark.

"You never know, maybe you'll meet a lucky guy there."

If only I had listened to her words more closely. Maybe I should have headed back, but I didn't. I was stupid enough to drive to Hotel Camilla.


	2. Chapter 2

As I pulled into the parking lot, I started to get goose bumps and chills. I mentally sighed and shook it off. I'm sure it was nothing.

"Come on, Kat. Let's go have some fun!"

I got out of the car and hooked elbows with Monica, like we always do. She walked us inside and through the hotel before coming to a bar. This definitely looks like a place vampires would be.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Monica."

"Don't be silly, Kat. You're just nervous about all the vamps."

She attempted to whisper the last part in my ear, but she sucks at whispering. I sighed again. Maybe she was right though. I haven't actually been around any vampires. I smiled, to show her I was still going to go through with this.

"Alright Monica, let's go have some fun."

A few hours later and a few drinks later, we were both pretty tipsy. We were giggling over nothing. Well, I suppose that's normal for us. But this was worse. I started to get the bad feeling again.

"Hey Monica?"

When she didn't respond, I looked over at her. She was talking to some really tall dude with blonde hair that could pass as a Viking. He was actually kind of cute. Get it girl. I giggled at my thoughts before getting off the bar stool.

I felt myself get light headed, but before my legs could buckle from underneath me, I grabbed onto the counter. So maybe drinking wasn't my smartest idea. I looked across the room, trying to focus on something to regain my balance.

I happened to focus on a guy. He looked like he was my age, so around sixteen. He was wearing this white shirt and white pants. They would look weird on anyone else, but it suited him. I thought I could see this tattoo peeking out of the top of his shirt. It could have just been me. I must have been hallucinating because I swear he just smiled at me.

I looked back at Monica, but she was too busy laughing and rubbing all over the Viking dude. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath before trying to find the exit. The bad feeling got even stronger as a guy walked up to me.

"Hey there, you looking for a good time?"

I crossed my arms over my chest but quickly uncrossed them when I felt myself starting to fall. The guy caught me around the waist. I looked up at him to see he was definitely not my type. He had short black hair with these brown eyes. He was kind of muscular but not the cute kind. He seemed like a douche, if I'm being honest.

"Actually, I'm not."

My words sounded slurred, even to my own ears. I cursed myself for being so tipsy.

"Don't be like that, babe."

He winked at me and tightened his hold on my waist. It was actually kind of painful. I tried to push him away from me.

"Stop! Get your damn hands off me."

The guy chuckled and winked again before moving his lips to my neck. I cringed, fearful that he was going to do something even worse.

"Get off!" I screamed at him.

A second later, the guy with the tattoos that I spotted earlier was standing in front of me.

"I suggest you take your hands off her, Bryce."

His voice was kind of soothing, even though it sounded angry as well. The guy named Bryce rolled his eyes but didn't remove his hands. Instead, he squeezed even tighter.

"Ow!"

The guy with the tattoos sounded like he growled. He was also pale as fuck. Oh shit! He's a fucking vampire! When I looked at the tattoo vampire guy I felt kind of calm but at the same time I had that bad feeling again.

"I order you to take your hands off her."

Bryce growled back at him…shit, he's a vampire too? He finally let go of me. I tried to grab onto the counter again, but Bryce was in my way. Damn vampire. Arms circled my waist but not in a painful way.

"You are not to touch this human again, do you understand?"

His voice still sounded so smooth and sweet. I wanted to facepalm. Why am I listening so closely to his voice? It's not like I care about either of these people.

"Yes, Godric." Bryce responded.

Oh. So Godric is his name? It's actually a really unique name. Bryce left at what I'm assuming is vampire speed.

"Are you okay, young one?"

It took me a few seconds to realize it was me. However it took all I had not to pass out in his arms from exhaustion. Stupid alcohol. Monica just had to talk me into this?

"I'm right as rain."

Even though I don't what that saying is supposed to mean…it just seemed cool to say, okay? I giggled lightly at my thoughts before remembering Monica again. I looked around but didn't see her. Okay then. I guess she really is getting some tonight.

"Are you staying here in the hotel?"

Before I could answer, I felt my eyes get heavy. I fought against the exhaustion weighing on me and tried to shake my head no.

"Look into my eyes."

I looked into his eyes without thinking about it. I felt like I was in some kind of trance but not at the same time. Everything around me just felt kind of surreal.

"Go to sleep, young one."

That's all I heard before I felt my eyes close.


	3. Chapter 3

When I opened my eyes, I felt completely groggy. I stretched and did a small yawn. That was the best sleep I've had in months. I sat up and noticed something was off.

I was on a big bed with fluffy sheets. I immediately started to feel my heart race. I patted my pockets but couldn't find my phone. I noticed my side was a little sore though. The door opened to reveal the guy with the tattoos. I believe Godric was his name.

"I heard you start to panic and decided I should check on you."

At first, I looked at him like he spoke a different language. His accent was a little different than I'm used to, though. I couldn't quite place where he was from. I cleared through my hazy thoughts and remembered Bryce, Godric, the bar, the Viking dude, and Monica.

"Where's Monica?"

Instinctively, I asked about her first. I want to make sure she's okay before I decide to get cozy with this vampire.

"She called while you were sleeping."

He took something out of his pocket and held it out to me. When I realized it was my phone I went to grab it. When our hands brushed, I got this flashback type thing.

_ "Are you staying here in the hotel?"_

_ The girl swayed slightly on her feet. I could tell she was a little tipsy. She looked beyond exhausted and tired, but also kind of haunted. There was this look in her eyes that showed sadness and deep pain._

"_Look into my eyes."_

_ She looked into my eyes on command. I let her look into my eyes before giving her one last command._

"_Go to sleep, young one."_

_ Her eyelids immediately closed and covered those baby blue eyes. Her body buckled beneath her, so I swept her up in my arms bridal style. I carried her up to the room and laid her on the bed. _

I gasped in shocked at what just happened. That girl was me, she had to be. She had MY looks. It was the same scene as last night, but I don't remember being told to sleep or being carried.

I grabbed my phone and scrambled off the bed. Godric had a shocked look on his face. I felt anger pulse through me as I realized that he 'commanded' me to go to bed. He did that glamour thing that everybody was talking about.

"You saw it too, didn't you, child?"

I shook my head. My anger started to fade as I started to feel more scared. Why did that just happen? What did it mean? What's going on? How did I see that?

According to everyone else, you're not supposed to remember when a vampire can glamour you. So why in the fuck did I? I did the first thing that popped into my head.

"I have to go."

I ran past him and out the door. After running through what seemed like an endless amount of hallways, I finally found my way to the lobby. I ran outside into the cool air that caused me to shiver. I wrapped my arms around my torso and found Monica's car.

I patted my pockets, remembering that I'm the one who drove us here. Being the stupid dumb ass that I am, I dropped my keys once they were in my hand.

"Just like in the fucking movies. Fucking perfect."

I know that's 'no language a lady should use' as my aunt used to say, but I don't really care right now. Instead of bending down to pick them up, I took out my phone and dialed Monica's number.

**'Hey. You've reached Monica. Sorry I couldn't come to the phone in time, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as possible.'**

**"Monica, it's me. I can't find you anywhere and I just want to go home. I don't know what just happened and I'm freaking out! Please call me back."**

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I don't need to get worked up. She's still probably with that Viking dude. I was about to reach down and grab my keys, but I felt like someone was behind me.

I closed my eyes tightly, scared to turn around. I swear my heart is going to jump out of my chest in fear. One of these days, I'm going to get a panic attack or something. I've had them before, I hope they don't start back up again.

"There's no reason to be afraid, young one."

For some reason, him calling me 'young one' made me feel like I was ten years old again. I let out a few deep breaths before turning around to face him.

"You don't have to refer to me as 'young one', you aren't much older."

Godric chuckled a humorless laugh before reaching down to pick up my keys. When he straightened up, he looked me in the eyes. I wanted to look away, but I was also stubborn and wanted to prove to him that I'm not a coward.

"I'm over two thousand years old."

I tried not to let the shock show on my face, but I'm sure I did a terrible job. I raised my eyebrows at him, as if he was crazy. Two thousand years old?!

I wanted to just face palm myself as I realized that he was a vampire. He sounded beyond wise and he was nothing like Bryce was. He must be an old vampire, right? Old but dangerous. I still need to keep myself safe. But a part of me wanted to argue that he wouldn't hurt me for some reason.

"You're ancient, man."

I immediately covered my mouth with my hand. If my mom was here, she would Gibs slap me. Gibs slapping is when you hit someone in the back of the head. Like in NCIS.

"It's okay, child. You're free to speak your mind."

I nodded and mentally sighed. Why must he call me 'child' or 'young one'? I may not be a legal adult, but I'm not that young, right?

"My name is Katherine, by the way. But everyone calls me Kat."

Godric smiled at my name. He extended the hand that wasn't holding my car keys. I gently grabbed his hand and shook it. His skin was kind of cold, but not uncomfortably so.

"My name is Godric."

I smiled. Maybe he's not so bad after all. He placed a small kiss on my cheek before placing the car keys in my hand.

"I heard you on the phone. If you want to stay with me until your friend calls you back, you're more than welcome to."  
He took something out of his pocket and placed it in my hand. I realized it was a key card. I'm guessing it came from the hotel right in front of us. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Why are you giving me this? I don't live far from here."

Godric closed my fingers around the key card and kept his hands on top of mine. I got this weird feeling, but it wasn't a bad one. I swear it felt like electricity or something.

"If you need someone to keep you company or if you should need me within the next week or two, use this key card. The room number is on it."

He kissed my cheek again before turning around and walking away. I looked down at the key card and almost ran after him. Almost being the key word.

I wished I would have run after him. If I would have ran after him, I wouldn't have done the stupidest thing I could have done. I wish I could take it back. I shouldn't have gone home.

-A/N

Hey guys. :D. I know this story is slow right now and it's not that good, but I have a TON of ideas that I'd love to put into the story. Thanks to those who have been giving this story a chance. 3

Please review and leave your opinion of the story…or maybe even a suggestion? Is there something you want to see happen in the story? :D

Kitten


	4. Chapter 4

When I pulled into the driveway, I got this awful feeling in my stomach. I even doubled over in pain and wrapped my arms around my torso. Something is wrong.

I pushed all my bad thoughts to the side and got out of the car. I ran up to the front door, feeling the cold frigid air on my face. I slipped the key in the door and opened it. The second I walked inside, I knew something bad had happened.

"Monica?!"

It looked like a tornado went off in here or something. When we left, I made sure the house was spotless. The couch was tipped over, tables, chairs, and even the tv stand was all flipped over. The wall had this red liquid on it….I quickly looked back to the walls. Is that..blood?!

I looked down at the floor and seen blood everywhere. Oh my gosh! I ran through the house as panic and adrenaline shot through me. Something bad happened here and I need to know what!

"Monica!"

As I was nearing the last bedroom, every fiber in my body told me not to open it. I put my hand on the doorknob and pushed it open. What I saw scarred me instantly. Laying on the bed in a bloody mess was Monica. I went to run forward, but something flashed in front of me.

I immediately jumped back on instinct. I closed my eyes for a brief second to clear my eyes of the tears that I knew weren't going to stop. I gathered enough courage to push the person or thing out of my way. Well…tried to push the person or thing out of my way. It grabbed my arms and I immediately knew it was a person.

"You don't want to go in there, child."

I looked up at Godric with tears running down my cheeks. For some reason, I felt safe with him holding onto me. I looked past him and seen Monica's hand move. I tried to push past him again but he grabbed my wrists and stayed in front of me.

"Godric, she's moving! Get out of my way!"

I pulled my hands free of his and ran to the bed beside her. Her clothes were torn enough to expose most of her skin. I covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead.

"Monica, can you hear me?"

I felt the tears come faster when she didn't respond. I grabbed her hand in mine and gently squeezed. She has to be alive. She just has to be. I can't go on without her. I started getting a flashback from when we I was 10.

_I was running through the yard as Monica chased me. We just had a birthday party for her cousin Sookie, but they already left, so it was just us two and our parents. _

"_You're slow, Monica."_

_ Me and Monica laughed as she ran after me. I knew she was only running slow so that I could win. She was five years older than me. _

"_I'm slow as a turtle, Kat. I can't possibly catch up."_

_ I laughed and ran even faster through the yard. I was going to run as fast as I could. The grass was wet underneath my bare feet as rain started to fall from the sky again._

"_Come on, turtle. Catch up to me."_

_ Mnica laughed again and started to run a little faster. She almost caught up to me but I ducked underneath some swings that were in the yard. _

"_I thought cat's hated rain anyway."_

_ I stuck out my tongue and stopped running as my mom came outside and pointed to the sky. She hated it when we were outside while it was raining. I reluctantly went inside with Monica right behind me._

"_Maybe I'll catch you when it stops raining."_

_ I smiled. She always liked to cheer me up and she knew how much I hated coming inside. I loved the rain and she does too. It's why we don't like to come inside._

"_Good luck with that, turtle." I replied._

_ We both laughed again and sat down on the couch to watch the rest of 'Dog the Bounty Hunter'. I love spending time with Monica. She is like the sister I've always wanted._

I shook my head to clear the memory. I felt Monica's hand lightly squeeze mine back. I kissed her forehead again as my tears kept coming.

"Monica, please get up. Please."

I didn't get a response as her hand loosened around mine. I knew she was fading quickly. There has to be something I can do. I wasn't aware that Godric was still in the room until he cleared his throat lightly.

"Her heartbeat is gone, Kat. I'm sorry."

I shook my head frantically. She can't be gone. She's the only person I have left. She's the only person in this world who still cares about me. If she leaves, I won't have anyone.

"She can't be gone. Do something! You're a vampire, turn her!"

I felt more tears cascade down my face. Godric kissed my forehead like I had done to Monica's. Why isn't he doing anyone?!

"She was far too weak for me to save her. Even at my age, my blood could not have saved her."

I put my fingers on her neck, trying to find a pulse. When I couldn't find any, I collapsed on my knees beside the bed. Monica is gone. I don't' know what to do anymore.

Godric covered her over with the sheet and knelt down beside me. He put his hands on either side of my face and rubbed his thumb across my cheek.

"Everything is going to be okay, child."

His voice sounded alluring and I wanted more than anything to listen to it, but I didn't. How can everything be okay?!

"Nothing is okay, anymore. She's gone, Godric. Monica is gone."

Godric gave me this weird look. It was almost like he was confused or something. I didn't think about it for long as he wrapped his arms around my waist and helped me to my feet.

He scooped me up in his arms in a bridal style way, like he did in that flashback thing I got when he tried to glamour me.

"You can stay with me for now. Hold on tight."

I didn't have time to ask what he meant as he ran at inhuman speed. I quickly dug my face into this chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was completely terrified. Not of Godric, but of the speed he was going.

After a few minutes he set me down on my feet and I realized we were back in his hotel room thing. I looked down at my clothes to see there was blood on them from when I covered Monica up with the sheet and held onto her hand.

"My underling Isabel left some of her clothes here. You're welcome to borrow them."

He left for a fraction of a second before coming back with some clothes in his hand. He handed them to me before kissing my cheek. I quietly thanked him before going to the bathroom for a well needed shower.

- The Last Night - Godric Love Story -

A few million tears later I turned off the now cold water and wrapped a large fluffy towel around my body. I wiped the steam off the mirror and realized that even my reflection looked dead. I sighed and quickly got dressed into some of Isabel's clothes. ( another_pajama_set/set?id=45038204)

I walked into the room to see a shirtless Godric lying down on the bed. I got on the other side and slipped under the covers.

"Goodnight, Kat."

I turned over to face him and kissed his cheek. He's been nothing but kind to me, I can't push him away right now, right?

"Goodnight, Godric."

I closed my eyes and prayed that I would get a dreamless sleep. Too bad I was wrong about that too. Of course I'd have nightmares. My best friend just died! :C

A/N

Yes. I killed off Monica. I'm sorry to those who liked her. :C. I might throw in a love interest for Eric again, I just haven't decided yet. Thank you so much for all the new story follows and author favorites. 3. I also appreciate the reviews I have gotten so far. You guys rock!

-Kitten


	5. Chapter 5

I stretched and tried to get up but something was pinning me in place. I opened my eyes to see Godric's arms around my waist. His eyes were still closed, so I assumed he was asleep.

I decided now was a good time to really look at him. He was shirtless, so I could see the tattoo he had on his neck. It was absolutely beautiful. I took my finger and traced the tattoo. I felt him slightly move under my fingers and looked back up into his eyes to see him smiling at me.

"Sorry, Godric. I didn't mean to wake you."

He kissed my forehead before moving his arms so that I could sit up. I stretched slightly before yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"I was already awake, young ones. I wake earlier than most vampires because of my age."

I nodded and slipped out of bed. I didn't want to be rude, but I had to pee more than Russian race horse in the Kentucky derby. I walked into the bathroom to see that I forgot to get the bloody clothes in the trash. I paused and looked at them.

_'I'm so sorry, Monica. I should have been there for you.' _I silently talked to her for a second.

After my moment I finally used the bathroom and put my hair into a pony tail. If Monica knew I have been crying, she would kick my butt and tell me that I needed rainbow shot up my ass. I smiled a little before sighing and walking into the bedroom.

"Can I borrow some more clothes?"

Godric nodded and walked over to the closet. Whoa. This hotel comes with a closet? Either I've been staying in shitty hotels or this one just thought of everything. I shook my head at the thought.

"You may pick out whatever you like. Isabel will not mind."

I nodded and walked over beside Godric. I peeked in the closet and started looking through a shit ton of clothes. This woman obviously loved her clothes. I found an outfit that wasn't too dressy but wasn't too casual either. I grabbed the outfit and then turned to face Godric.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me, Godric."

He smiled and lightly hugged me before a phone started ringing. He gave me an apologetic smile before kissing my cheek.

"You can stay with me as long as you like. I will be here for you, young one."

I wanted to ask him why he was being so nice to me when he barely knew me, but he went to answer the phone. I took that time to go to the bathroom and change into the outfit I borrowed from Isabel. ( just_another_outift/set?id=43602606)

I brushed out my hair and went to the living room. Godric smiled when he saw me and kissed my cheek. Man this guy likes kissing my cheeks and forehead. It's kind of nice though.

"I'm looking into what happened to your friend."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I can get through this. Monica wouldn't want me being all mopey and unhappy. I smiled lightly at him…well, tried to. I'm sure it looked more like a grimace though.

"I hope you know I'm helping you with this."

Godric raised an eyebrow at me. Does he really think I'm not going to help find the person that killed my best friend? No fucking way am I letting that bastard go free! I will find him and I will kick his ass. Just like in the movie 'Taken'. Except I'm not a father…and this doesn't take place in Paris or whatever.

"You could get hurt, young one."

I crossed my arms and gave him the best determined look I could manage. He chuckled lightly before nodding and handing me a phone.

"I can see you aren't going to back down. Order some food; you must be hungry by now."

I actually wasn't hungry, but I knew I needed to eat and keep up my energy as well as strength. I called room service and ordered some pizza. I also figured I should order Godric a tru blood. I wasn't sure what kind was his favorite, so I got an A positive and an O negative. Those two are the most delectable or whatever, right?

"Godric, can I ask you something?"

He sat down on a chair sofa thing and pointed to the couch in front of him. I sat down and crossed my legs, getting in a comfortable sitting position. I had a lot of questions, but I only wanted to ask a few. I was too scared to ask the others.

"I can see you have plenty of questions, ask as many as you like."

I took a deep breath and folded my hands in my lap. I tend to play with my hair or chew on my finger nails when I get nervous and I figured the best way to break that habit was to keep my hands away from my face.

"First thing's first. Why could I see this vision thing from when you glamoured me?"

Godric ran a hand over his face, as if that was the very question he was trying to avoid. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. What is he hiding from me?

"I only know of one very rare occasion where that is possible. I do not think you are ready for the answer though, Kat."

I hope he knows that makes me all the more curious. Why wouldn't I be able to handle it? Could it be something so bad? I'm sure he could see the pure confusion in my eyes, but he didn't say anything else after that. I figured it was safe to ask my next question.

"How did you get to me and Monica so fast when I got home?"

"I followed you home. I wanted to make sure you were safe. I felt as if something was wrong."

He got that feeling too? Holy crap! What in the world could this mean? I remember doubling over last night in pain before I went inside. Could it truly mean something? He must have seen the panic flash across my features because he started asking a question of his own.

"You got the feeling that something was off too, didn't you?"

I could only nod, fearful of what this could mean. I got up off the couch, no longer able to sit still. I knew adrenaline caused by fear was pulsing through me. I have no clue what to do or how to react. All of this is so new. Why did Monica have to drag me to Hotel Carmilla?

"Godric I need you to tell me what in the hell is going on. I'm freaking out over here!"

He got off the couch and walked in front of me to stop me from pacing back and forth. I didn't realize I was pacing until then. I put one of his hands under my chin to make me look at him.

"I can't glamour you, I can smell your blood a mile away, and I feel very protective of you. The second I seen you in the bar, I felt like we were connected. I've only heard of these experiences from those who have met their mate. I believe we're mates, Katherine."

I stared at him in shock. Mates?! I'm no one's fucking mate! I already decided I was going to die alone with a million cats! The old cat lady, that was going to be me! Mates don't make any sense.

"I think you're insane."

Godric shook his head and then placed his other hand over on my chest, over my heart. I slightly jumped at his hands once it was on my chest, but I stilled under him. The connection….I think I felt it.

"I know you feel it…because I can. Your heart is racing under my palm this very second. Now tell me you do not feel this."

I looked at him, fully prepared to tell him just that, but I couldn't. I knew he could tell if I was lying. I don't like lying…even if it means I have to face that this whole 'mate' thing might be true.

"Kat…I believe we're mates."

-A/N

Hey guys. =]. I know everyone has been doing these 'mate' stories lately, but I am very fascinated by it. Whoever created the first 'mate' story in a Godric OC gets the credit for that. However, Is still have plenty of twists for this story. I would also love to hear all of your guy's thoughts or opinions about this story so far. :)

Xoxo

-Kitten


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at him, still in shock. Holy hell! I still can't believe there's a such thing as mates. I really need to get drunk or something. Wait...maybe that's what happened. I got drunk and now I'm just sleeping it off. Yeah, that's logical. All this is a dream.

I shook my head and pulled away from Godric. I'm not accepting this whole 'mate' thing, I just can't. I need to concentrate on finding Monica's killer.

"I have to find the person responsible for killing Monica."

He nodded and gently rubbed his thumb across my cheek before stepping away from me, to give me some space. I jumped slightly when the hotel room door opened.

"It's only my progeny and his….friend."

I nodded and stood behind Godric. Wasn't a progeny like a child or something? Oh yeah. Vampires can create other vampires, duh.

The tall Viking dude from last night came into view with a blonde hair girl beside him. I felt anger pulse through me at the site of him. He was the last fucking person I saw her with! I moved from behind Godric to stand in front of the Viking dude.

"What did you do to her?!"

I slapped him in the face, which probably wasn't my smartest idea. He growled as his fangs snapped down into place with an audible 'click' sound.

"You're nothing but a tea cup human. Do that again and I'll rip you to shreds!"

Godric growled and stood in front of me. His fangs looked bigger to me, but I tried not to pay attention. I don't know why, but I completely forgot Godric was a vampire for a few seconds….well, until he clicked his fangs down.

"Do not threaten her, Eric."

Eric quickly extracted his fangs and got down on his knees in front of Godric. I thought something dirty was going to happen, but Godric only patted Eric's head before telling him to stand. It was strange to see this huge Viking vampire that towered over everyone, listen to Godric who looked like a teenager.

"I did not know she was your mate."

I raised my eyebrow at Eric. How did he know we were supposedly mates? Godric didn't say anything and neither did I. We just found out. Damn vampires and their secret way of communicating!

"I'm no one's mate!"

Eric looked at me strangely before rolling his eyes and turning to look back at Godric. I guess Godric would be considered his maker, right? Too much vampire stuff to keep up with.

"Hon förnekar att du är kompisar. Varför?" (She is denying you are mates. Why?)

The blonde came over to me before wrapping me in a giant hug. I awkwardly hugged back before pulling away to look at her like she was nuts. I was about to ask her a question, but Godric responded to Eric in Swedish.

"Hon har varit med om mycket de senaste dagarna. Hennes vän saknas, verkar hon tror att du vet något om det." (She has been through a lot these past few days. Her friend is missing, she seems to think you know something about that.)

Eric sighed and ran a hand through his hair before taking a seat on the couch. He motioned for me and Sookie to sit down on the chair in front of it. Godric took a seat beside Eric.

"Jag kommer att förklara för henne allt som jag känner till hennes vän från i går kväll. Om jag håller för att hjälpa dig, kommer du lovar att inte vända yorself tillbaka över till gemenskapen?" (I will explain to her everything that I know of her friend from last night. If I agree to help you, will you promise not to turn yourself back over to the fellowship?)

Godric nodded and looked me in the eye. I couldn't look away and it wasn't because he was trying to glamour me, it was because I got lost in those beautiful eyes. The blonde girl gently nudged my side, breaking the connection. I looked over at her with a confused face.

"You don't remember me, do you Katherine?"

I shook my head and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I took a closer look at her features and noticed that Monica had some of the same ones. It can't be.

"Wait. Sookie, is that you?"

The girl nodded and wrapped me in another tight hug. I smiled and gladly hugged back. Me and Sookie were never really that close because she was so much older than me, but we have hung out a few times.

"It's so good to see you, Kat."

I kissed her cheek and pulled away. Wait, I wonder if she has heard about Monica? I looked at her with wide eyes. This must be even harder on her than it is on me. They were family. I was about to ask her if she knew about Monica's murder, but Eric cleared his throat. Godric gave him look, causing Eric to flash him annoyed look.

"Would you like to know what happened with your friend last night or not?"

I nodded and crossed my arms, trying to keep my face neutral. I don't know if hearing what happened with Monica is going to help me get over her death easier or not. Either way, I guess I need to hear what happened.

"We only talked for a while before going up to my room. She left after we fucked and I haven't talked or seen her since then."

I uncrossed my arms and put my face in my hands. So Eric didn't do that. I don't know anyone else that was even near her. Who could have done this? Who would have done this?

"Wait…Which friend of yours is he talking about, Kat?"

Well, that answers my question. Sookie obviously had no clue that her dear cousin was dead. I looked at Sookie with fresh tears in my eyes.

"Sookie…Monica's dead. I found her last night."

She hugged me close to her and cried in my shoulder while I tried to soothe her. I heard Eric sigh slightly before standing up and heading towards the door.

"Compton is waiting for you, Sookie."

She nodded and gave me one last squeeze before getting up and wiping her eyes. She gave me a sad look before following Eric out the door.

Godric sat down beside me and pulled me into his arms. I put my head in his shoulder, like Sookie had done to me. I let out a few more tears before wiping my eyes and looking up at him.

"What language were you and Eric speaking in?"

He smiled at the mention of his progeny. Obviously they mean a lot together. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms, as if I was cold and he was trying to warm me up with friction.

"It's Swedish."

I tried to think of some of the words they were saying, but it was too complicated. That must have been a hard language to learn. Then again, Eric sounds like he's from Sweden.

"Godric, what will happen if I accept this mate thing?"

I know it sounds crazy, but I feel so whole when I'm around him, despite what happened with Monica. Godric makes me feel better. I feel like…like I center around him somehow. When his skin touches mine, it's like electricity.

"If you accept that we are indeed mates, we can create a bond."

A bond? Should I create a bond with Godric? Can I 100% trust him? He hasn't given me a reason not to, but I honestly don't know him that well. This bond is screwing with my mind, but I can't deny it anymore. I have feelings for Godric and they're beyond strong.

"What kind of bond?"

Yeah, that was a good question to ask. I just can't believe I'm really considering the fact that I might have a mate.

"A blood bond. We would drink from each other."

Oh snap! Do I want to accept this whole 'mate' thing and create a bond with Godric?

**-A/N **

** I'm gonna try something different here. :). For those who read this story, I want to let you pick. Do you think Kat should do a bond with Godric? Whichever get the most vote, wins. I just want to see what you guys thing. =]. 3**

**-Kitten**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – I'm so sorry for not updating like I used to. School is taking up most of my time right now and I've been super busy. D: … I promise to try and update at LEAST once a week. I might ask for a beta or something, just to have someone pitch me ideas and maybe update when I can't? Not sure though.**

I sighed in frustration, trying to decide what I wanted and needed to do. Is creating a bond with Godric really the safest thing to do? I mean, I barely know the guy even though I still feel safe with him. I just don't want to get hurt mentally by him.

"Um… I'm honestly not sure what to say, Godric."

Godric gently placed his hands on top of my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't help but to look back, though I knew I wasn't being compelled because he can't do that. A million more questions popped through my brain. I was determined to get them all answered, but I knew that now wasn't the time.

"You don't have to decide right this minute, Kat."

I nodded and sighed, before my brain started to kick into over gear. If Moncia had been drained by a vampire, would there be that much blood all over her? I remember exactly how much blood was covering her. Something just isn't adding up.

I sighed again and put my fingers on my temples before closing my eyes. I felt hands move mine out of the way and massage my temples. Truth be told, it felt nice. My headache was already starting to get dull. That's a first for me. My headaches normally get so bad that I cry before they go away.

"Thank you. You have no idea how good that feels right now."

I opened my eyes to see Godric's lips lightly twitching in amusement. It took me a second to realize the double meaning behind my words. If course it could also be taken in a sexual way. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"You are a perv, Godric."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead before the door knocked. I raised my eyebrow. Who would that be? My question was answered as Godric went to open the door to reveal a bell hop boy. He carried in a tray and a true blood.

I had totally forgotten that I ordered me some pizza. As if right on cue, my stomach started to growl. I blushed and laughed lightly. My stomach seems to always growl really loud when it's quiet. Just like when I used to be in public school.

"Come on and eat, my dear."

I nodded and Gordric's words and sat down on the couch in front of the couch as the bell hop boy left. I never did like eating in front of everyone, so it was really awkward. I took tiny bites when Godric's attention was on drinking his true blood.

"You do not have to be embarrassed to eat, Katherine."

I smiled lightly, as if I were a kid getting caught for stealing a cookie before dinner. I set the pizza back down on the plate, feeling full now. Hmmm, that's weird. I guess I just lost my appetite.

"I'm just a little distracted, I guess."

Godric raised an eyebrow at me, obviously confused at my confession. I knew that was a signal for me to continue, so I did.

"I have so many questions but I'm not sure I want the answers to them. I mean, I never thought I'd be a mate or anything. I just feel so sure yet unsure about it, ya know? I've been through so much yet things keep getting thrown at me."

As I continued to talk, I felt some tears start to burn behind my eyes. I knew I shouldn't reveal so much about myself, because of how vulnerable it makes me feel, but the words kept stumbling out of my mouth. It's like I couldn't shut up.

"It seems like I haven't been through enough. My mom is dead. My dad is an alcoholic who has more than left me feeling abandoned and hurt. I'm so scared to get close to anyone. I have no more family left. Now my best friend is dead and I'm not sure why. I feel like all this is my fault. If I was never born none of this would have happened. I wish I was never put on this earth! Why do I get the shitty life? Why can't something good happen for a change? I just want my mom and best friend back. Please Godric. Tell me what to do? What did I do that was so bad? What did I do that was so terrible that I had to lose my mom and friend for it?"

As the tears started to fall, I swiped them away angrily. It seems like all I've been doing lately is crying and complaining. How am I going to find Monica's killer if I keep feeling sorry for myself? I need to pull myself together.

Godric put his blood down on the table and sat down beside me. He pulled me into his arms and rubbed his hands up and down my back in a soothing way. I seemed to fit in his arms perfectly. I rested my head on his shoulder as he pulled me across his lap.

"You have done nothing wrong, Katherine. You didn't deserve any of this, but don't you dare say you wish you were never put on this earth."

I pulled my tear stained face off his shoulder to look up at him. What does he mean that I shouldn't think that? I wish it all the time, yet here I am.

"I can't take it anymore. I feel so alone and I don't know what to do."

Godric moved his hands to cup my face. He kissed my forehead again before pulling away and putting his forehead on mine. I looked into his eyes, loving the color. He stared back into my blue eyes that probably looked all red and puffy now.

"You aren't alone, Katherine. You will never be alone. I'm here for you now, okay?"

He moved his thumb over my cheeks, getting the tears of him. For some reason, his words comforted me like a security blanket. It made me feel so safe and secure.

"Will you promise me that, Godric? Promise you'll always be there for me?"

Godric nodded and placed his lips over mine. I gently moved my lips in syn with his before pulling away. His lips felt nice on mine, almost like that's where they belonged. I know it sounds cheesy, but that's just the way it is.

"I promise you, Katherine that I will always be here for you."

I placed my head back on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck to get comfortable. My back was against the end of the couch while I was sitting on his lap with my head on his shoulder and his arms around my waist. I couldn't get more comfortable than this.

I yawned slightly, even though I'm sure I had just woken up a few hours ago. Before I closed my eyes, I knew I needed to tell Godric my answer.

"Godric, I want to be bonded with you."

I felt my eyelids get heavier. Sleep has always exhausted me. I usually never cry, but lately it's been nonstop crying. It really does take a lot out of you.

"Sleep for now, my child. We will discuss then when you wake."

I tried to nod, but instead my eyes closed on their own, without my permission. I knew I should just let sleep over take me, but I fought it as hard as I could.

"Will you stay with me while I sleep?"

"I will, Kat. I'm right here."

He gently hugged me. That was enough for me to fall asleep on him.

**A/N – I know these author notes are annoying, but I have a few more things I need to say. For one thing, I pinky promise I'll try to write more. For two, I know this chapter sucked but I'm like currently brain dead right now. Last thing, if you have any ideas please drop a review. :) . I would really appreciate it. 3**

**Kitten**


	8. Chapter 8

_Godric's p.o.v_

I looked down at Katherine's sleeping form. She was still lying across my lap. I moved a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. I couldn't help but to smile down at her. She was my mate and I knew it.

After all these years of suffering, I have finally met my mate. I killed families, children, and innocent beings. I've shed blood wherever I have been, but I changed. I'm not sure Katherine will still trust me after she finds out, but I will tell her soon. I just hope she won't run away from me.

I gently stood up, cradling her body close to my chest, and carried her to the room. If my house wasn't destroyed, I was sure she would be comfortable there. In the meantime, I'm hoping to have Eric take her back to Louisiana. I cannot go with her just yet. I still have business to take care of.

She grabbed onto my arm when I set her on the bed. I feared I woke her, but her heartbeat was still calm and her breathes even. I smiled and laid down beside her. She immediately cuddled into my side, as if on instinct.

Katherine stirred slightly before opening those bright blue eyes. I kissed her forehead and looked at the clock. It made me realize she had been asleep for almost three hours.

"Godric?"

I wanted to smile at the sound of her voice saying my name. I would have too, but her voice sounded so concerned. Even though we haven't shared a blood bond, I can still sense some of her emotions, if she feels them strong enough. For example, she's feeling so concerned right now that even I can feel it.

"Yes, Kat?"

She looked into my eyes with her bright blue orbs. She gently reached her fingers out to stroke my hand. That simple touch ignited something within me. I felt myself become instantly warm under her fingers. I recognized it immediately and shifted slightly, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"I've been thinking awfully hard about something."

I noticed a slight accent in her voice that I hadn't noticed before. She had this slight country accent mixed with the sleep in her voice. It was incredibly beautiful to hear.

"What about?"

She pulled her fingers away from my hand, but the warmth didn't leave me. I pulled the blankets over my waist slightly, causing Katherine to raise an eyebrow at me. I suspected she knew the reason, but she didn't say anything.

"About…." She paused for a second before continuing, "About Monica. Something's not right."

I could hear her voice slightly break at the mentioning of her recently deceased friend. She cleared her throat quietly before looking back into my eyes, waiting for me to comment. I nodded my head, signaling for her to continue.

"I thought vampires drained all the blood, well at least Dracula did. Anyways, none of Monica's blood was missing, Godric. At least not all of it. There was so much blood, I remember it clearly. I also remember that you couldn't compel me, although your voice was incredibly alluring. And I should really stop talking now, so feel free to stop me."

I chuckled and gently placed my lips on hers, to stop her from continuing. I knew she felt embarrassed, just by the sound of her heartbeat.

"It's okay, young one. I do believe you are onto something, though."

She was incredibly smart. I wasn't even thinking about the amount of blood. I hardly think like a vampire anymore. My thoughts are more like a humans. I thought back to the scene of her friend lying in the bed. A vampire definitely would not leave that much blood when killing someone.

"I'll look into it. For now, we should probably discuss something else as well."

She tilted her head slightly to the side, exposing her neck. I felt my fangs wanting to click down into place. The smell of her blood was intoxicating. I wanted a drink from her. So much for human thoughts. I placed a hand over my mouth and rolled over to the face the wall, not wanting her to see my fangs that just clicked down.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and shrugged it off. She didn't need to see my fangs. I didn't want her to be afraid of what I am. I felt her hand run up and down my arm. I felt the warmth come back and pulled the blankets even tighter around me.

"Please don't hide from me, Godric. I understand that you're a vampire. I'm not scared of you."

I rolled over to face her and took my hand away from my fangs. She rubbed her thumb across my cheek. I closed my eyes as her thumb moved to caress my fangs. Before I could stop it, I felt a moan deep within my throat from her touch. She pulled her fingers away, causing me to open my eyes.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Her voice slightly wavered. I raised an eyebrow at her, but quickly realized why her cheeks were turning pink. She was pressed against my body, unintentionally. I knew she could feel what her simple touch had done to me. I moved my hips slightly away from hers, I expected her to move away quickly. Instead, she wrapped her arms around my neck and scooted closer to me.

"I-Uh…You going with my progeny to Louisiana."

I have never stuttered before. Wow, all the things this human does to me. I couldn't help but to smile. I moved my arms to her hips and pulled her closer to me, until we were both touching. I felt her heartbeat quicken as well as her intake of breaths. I smirked, knowing I have this effect on her.

"Where at in Louisiana?"

At least she's not fighting me on this. Though, I suppose she might when she finds out I can't go with her. I won't be able to meet up with her until a few days later.

"Shreveport."

She nodded and moved her hands down to caress my chest. I tightened my hold slightly on her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Je t'aime." (I Love You)

She moved her fingers to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up. I helped her pull it over my head, exposing my torso area. She smiled her moved her fingers to trace the tattoos.

"When are we going to Shreveport?"

I pulled her shirt up slightly, to expose the skin on her side. I gently traced the skin with my fingertips. I felt her slightly shudder under my touch and smiled lightly.

"I won't be going with you, but I will be there in a few days. I promise you that."

Her fingers grew still, hovering over the tattoo on my upper arm. I kissed her gently and pulled her hips closer to mine.

"Promise?"

I nodded and moved my fingers up to her side, sliding her shirt up as I went. Her fingers went back to tracing my tattoos before a knock at the door interrupted us. Before I could get up and answer, I heard the door open.

I was about to jump up and kill whoever dared to interrupt me and Katherine, but I sensed my progeny. I also sensed that something was incredibly wrong. Eric barged into the room and looked at me.

"Vi måste få tjejerna härifrån. Nu!" (We need to get the girls out of here. Now!)

I immediately tightened my hold on Katherine and brought her closer to me. Eric wouldn't barge into the room unless something was happening. Looking deeper into mine and Eric's bond, I could see what was wrong.

Our girls are in danger.


	9. Chapter 9

_Katherine's p.o.v. (Until I say otherwise. :))_

I felt Godric pull me tighter against him before he looked at me. I was beyond afraid of what just happened. Eric barged into the room and said something in some other language that I still can't understand.

"What's going on?"

Godric ignored my question and just caressed my cheek before turning back to Eric to finish the conversation they were having.

"Vi kommer att ta dem till ditt hem, kommer de att vara säkrast där." (We will take them to your home, they will be safest there.)

Eric nodded at whatever Godric was saying and looked at me for a second before going over to the closet and throwing clothes at me.

"Put these on and come on."

I got out of bed and put the clothes on the side table before crossing my arms, being defiant. I was freaking out and no one would explain to me what in the hell is going on!

"Explain to me what's going on and then I'll cooperate."

Godric used vampire speed to stand in front of me, causing me to jump slightly. I'm still not used to all of these vampire powers. I mean, come on. Wouldn't you freak out just a little bit?

"We cannot argue about this, Kat."

I looked into Godric's eyes and fought the urge to do exactly as he said. It's not because he was compelling me, but because I felt like I should listen to him because he knows what's best. I trust him to make the right decisions for me, but I want to know what's going.

"Then explain it to me."

Eric sighed, obviously annoyed at me. I rolled my eyes and became angry myself. If this is about me, I have a fucking right to know. Godric started to rub his temples with his fingers before grabbing the clothes and handing them to me.

"Please."

I grabbed the clothes and stomped to the bathroom like a five year old having a temper tantrum. I put on the t-shirt, skinny jeans, and flats that were handed me. It was a pretty cute outfit. I'll give them props for that.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked back into the room to see that Eric and Godric were still talking in whatever language that was.

"Vi bör få gå innan de hittas." (we should get going before they are found.)

I wanted to hit Eric in the head for continuing the conversation in a language I didn't understand! Is it just me or is it extremely annoying when people are talking in a language they KNOW you don't understand.

"Stop!"

They both turned to look at me with a surprised look on their face. Obviously they weren't expecting me to interrupt their little foreign language exchange.

"I want to know what in the fuck is going on! I'm freaking out over here and I want to know what's going on!"

Godric gave Eric a look before placing his hands on top of my shoulders and kissing my forehead. I was instantly calm after that, to be honest. Godric has that effect on me.

"We believe you and Sookie may be in danger."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and put my hands around his waist in a half hug. I felt like I could use the support. Why would me and Sookie be in danger? As if reading my mind, Godric answered my question.

"You two are different than everyone else. Your blood is different, neither of you can be compelled, and we believe vampires may be after the two of you. Two in particular actually."

At this point, the calmness I had turned back into fear. A vampire was after me and Sookie. I tried to concentrate on slowing my heartbeat, knowing Godric and Eric could hear it.

"Which vampires?"

The door opened and Sookie rushed through the door with her suitcases in her hand. She dropped her stuff on the floor and then threw her arms around me.

"Thank gosh you're okay!"

I hugged her back before pulling away to look at her. I moved away from Godric, feeling claustrophobic. I don't like being so close to so many people.

"Sookie, who's after us?"

Sookie fiddled with her fingers before her eyes filled up with tears. I immediately threw my arms around her, like she had done me a few seconds ago. I wanted to calm her down.

"It's B-Bill and Sophie-Anne."

I looked at Godric, completely confused. I rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her. I'm pretty bad at this. I don't like being around people, so I'm not really sure how to comfort her or make her feel better.

"I thought Bill was your boyfriend, Sooks."

She started crying even harder and sat down on the couch with her head in her hands. See what I mean? I suck at this kind of thing.

"My bad."

Eric sighed and sat down beside Sookie, trying to comfort her. Oh, wow. I didn't see that coming. I thought Eric was supposed to be badass and not nice. Oh well. At least someone is comforting it. Poor girl needs someone there for her.

"I'm going to go pack my stuff now…"

I left the living room area and went to the room. I sat down in the bed and sighed, running a hand through my ponytail. I really do need to be there for Sookie, but I'm not sure I'll be able to get close to another person. I already rely on Godric way too much.

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door before Godric came into the room and stood in front of me. He tucked a piece of my bangs behind my ear and kissed my forehead before gently grabbing my hand and pulling me up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me.

"I could feel that you were upset."

I pulled away slightly to look at him. We didn't create a blood bond, how did he know how I upset I was. I looked at him, full of confusion.

"How can you feel my emotions if we haven't done the blood bond yet?"

Godric smiled and sat down in the edge of the bed, pulling me across his lap. He kissed my cheek before taking my hand in his.

"Because we are mates, when you feel something strongly I can feel it too."

I nodded and knew that I should create the bond with him right now. I want to be a part of him and I want him to be a part of me. I gently pressed my lips on his, wanting to kiss him first. Godric responded by moving his lips in sync with mine.

His tongue slid across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I smirked into the kiss and nibbled on his bottom lip. I heard a moan build up in his chest as he pushed me down onto the bed and hovered over me. When he pulled away, his lips went to my neck, trying to find the weak spot. I felt something touch my inner thigh and knew I had affected him the way I wanted to. I could feel his fangs against my neck and put my hands on his chest.

"You can do it."

Godric pulled away to look down at me. His fangs were visible. I smiled and gently moved one of my thumbs to move across it. He groaned lightly.

"Are you sure you want to create a blood bond with me, Katherine?"

I nodded and moved my thumb to caress his shoulders and arms. I lifted his shirt back up, seeing as he had put another shirt on. He chuckled lightly and took it the rest of the way off.

"I just wanted to see you shirtless."

He laughed at my confession and brought my shirt over my head, smiling like a little kid who walks down the stairs on Christmas to see presents. I smiled and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wanted to see you shirtless too."

He winked and kissed my forehead, making me laugh. I told myself I wouldn't fall too fast for anyone else, but I think it's happening with Godric. I'm falling head over heels for him and there's nothing I can do about it.

I felt his fangs scrapes across the skin on my neck, making me shiver. He found a spot on my neck and started to kiss, lick, and suck on the skin. I moaned at his lips and felt his hands pin mine down on the bed. A few seconds later, I felt a huge pain in my neck.

**~ A/N – Since I have this awful cold, I've been doing pretty much nothing today. The only thing I've been doing is watching the Dracula movies and sneezing. So I've decided that updating a few chapters would be awesome. :). I hope you guys are enjoying them. I'll probably do one more chapter today before trying to sleep this cold off. **

**If you have any ideas for this story, just drop a review. Thanks guys. :).**

**Kitten 3**


	10. Chapter 10

I tried to pull my hands free, to push Godric away, but he still had my hands pinned under his. The pain was unbearable and I just wanted to cry. I'm pretty sure I did cry out, because I felt tears start to form in my eyes. I knew he wasn't trying to hurt me, but he had pretty sharp fucking fangs.

A few seconds later, the pain was mixed with pleasure. The feeling was so overwhelming and so powerful that I ached for him to bite me harder than before. I wrapped my legs around his waist and cursed at the clothes that were in the way.

Godric pulled away way too soon for my liking. He looked down at me, his fangs still visible. I smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth, cleaning off some of the blood. He smiled back and kissed my forehead before moving his hands from mine, so I could move them.

"Are you okay, Kat?"

I nodded and kissed his cheek before flipping us over, so that I was on top. Godric chuckled and winked at me, placing his hands on my hips. I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly before tracing my hands over his chest.

"That was…so many different wonderful things." I confessed.

Godric flipped us over so that he was on top again and chuckled.

"That's because our bites aren't meant to be painful, they're highly arousing."

I gave him a 'no duh' look before I felt my cheeks start to turn pink from embarrassment. I knew he could probably tell how arousing it was for me.

He brought a wrist up to his mouth before biting down. I looked at him in curiosity. I didn't see any pain flicker across his features. You would think it would be painful to bite into your own flesh, but it didn't seem to bother him.

He placed his wrist at my mouth. At first, I crinkle my nose at the feel of his blood rushing into my mouth. Once I started to taste the blood…I felt like I wanted more. I put my hands on either side of his wrist and bit down into his wrist. He groaned, so I immediately stopped and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, Godric. I didn't think – "

My lame apology was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. I kissed him back lightly, still scared that I had hurt him. I didn't think biting him would hurt him, since he just bit his own wrist without flinching.

"It doesn't hurt, love. It's actually quite the opposite."

I gently brought his wrist back up to my mouth and took a few sips before pulling away. Godric smiled and kissed my forehead before laying down beside me. I cuddled into his arms and laid my head on his chest.

"I don't feel any different."

Godric chuckle at my impatience and ran his fingers up and down my arms. His fingers caused goose bumps, but not because he was cold. He just had that effect on me. It was actually an amazing effect, to be honest.

"It will take a few minutes to get my blood completely into your system."

I kissed his chest before the door was opened to reveal Eric. He smirked at my half naked body. As his fangs clicked down into place, Godric pulled the covers over my torso area and growled at Eric.

"What is it you wanted, my child?"

Eric's eyes lingered on the blanket for a few seconds, as if he debated climbing into bed as well. I rolled my eyes and curled even more into Godric's side.

"We need to get going, Compton has probably already alerted the queen."

I slid my shirt on, trying not to expose more of my skin as I did so , and got out of bed. I found my cell phone and put it in my back pocket. Leaving the two to chat in a foreign language, I went into the living room to see Sookie standing by the door.

"Hey Sook."

Sookie smile when she saw me and gave me a hug as I walked over to her. I of course hugged her back, but I was kind of confused. Damn, her mood changed fast.

"Congratulations, Katherine."

Now, I was beyond confused. I raised an eyebrow at her and looked at her like she was all kinds of crazy. Maybe she was. But who am I to judge?

"On what exactly?"

"On you and Godric, silly. You two are so perfect for each other."

Oh..well I guess that makes sense. I smiled and blushes slightly. Godric makes me feel like a little school girl when she gets a crush. I like the feeling, actually. It makes me feel normal. It makes me feel like nothing bad has ever happened…well, until reality sinks in anyway.

"Thanks, Sook. I think Eric likes you, ya know?"

This time, Sookie was the one to look at me like I was nuts. She shook her head, her blonde ponytail shaking from side to side.

"You're delusional, hun. Eric doesn't like me."

I gave her a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. I actually use this look quite often. I especially loved to use it on stupid people when I was younger.

"Sook, dude, he likes you."

At that moment, Eric and Godric walked into the room. Sadly, Godric had his shirt back on. =/. Oh well. I'll have to enjoy the view later. ;)

"I hope neither of you mind flying."

I instantly started to panic. Flying? As in, in a plan? As in up in the air? As in billions of feet above ground? As in heights?!

"Um…I'm just gonna go count the wallpaper!"

I ran into the room like I was in track or something. Godric came into the room a few seconds later and wrapped me into his arms. I took a deep breathe.

"You okay, Kat?"

I nodded my head, trying to get my heart rate under control. Just thinking about getting on a plane is driving me crazy. I can't stand heights.

"You're scared of flying."

Wow, he's good. I pulled away to look at him, confused. How'd he know I was scared of heights…. Oh yeah, my heartbeat. Duhh!

"I'm guessing my heartbeat gave it away."

Godric chuckled and shook his head. Okay, now I might be a little bit lost as to what's so funny. Seeing my confusion, he quickly explained.

"Other than the fact that I can feel your emotions now, you cannot count wallpaper as you said you were going to do."

I facepalmed myself and shook my head, like Godric had done. Wow, I really do have my so called 'blonde' moments. (No offense to anyone who's blonde. That's just what people call moments like that…)

"Do we have to go on a plane?"

I knew I sounded like a five year old who wanted something because all of their friends had one. Logically, I knew it was the only way. But I was so scared of heights that I was pretty much willing to do just about anything to get out of flying.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

I looked up at him with even more confusion that I had before. I furrowed my eyebrows and then smiled widely.

"Does this mean that you are coming with me?!"

He chuckled and nodded before wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I immediately hugged him back before sighing and reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm not getting out of going on a plane, am I?"

He shook his head and grabbed my hand. We walked back out to the living room (no pun intended….Okay, maybe just a little. :D)

Once we gathered all our things, we walked down the hotel lobby and out to the parking lot where a car was waiting. It was a pretty nice car. A black f430 ferrari. I wanted to hug it, but I thought better of it.

Sookie and Eric sat in the front while me and Godric slipped in the back. I scooted close to Godric and put my head on his shoulder, feeling myself start to get exhausted. It's probably from the blood sharing. I knew the sun would be up within the next five hours though.

"Godric?'

He looked over at me and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear before lightly kissing me and putting his forehead to mine.

"Yes?"

"Do you promise not to let anything happen to me on the plane?"

Godric chuckled lightly before nodded and holding out his pinky. I smiled and wrapped my pinky finger around his.

"I pinky promise not to let anything happen to you on the plane."

I smiled and lightly kissed him. A guy who pinky promises. He's definitely made just for me. 3. Let's hope nothing bad happens once we get to Louisiana though….


	11. Chapter 11

**~ A/N – This chapter is going to have some mature content in it, hints the reason that this story is rated M. I just figured I'd give y'all a warning. And there will be another authors note at the bottom, please read it. :). It's semi-important. :). ~**

When we all stood in front of the plane, I felt my heart start to race like crazy. There is no way I'm getting on that thing! Nothing can make me get on that plane!

"It's okay, young one. I have promised you that no harm would come to you on this plane."

I went to back away from the plane, but Godric wrapped his arms around me from behind. He put his mouth by my ear, as if he was going to tell me a secret.

"Think about the things we still have to finish when we land and the things we can do on the plane."

I knew he was being seductive on purpose, but I fell for it anyway. I felt my heart start to beat in an excited way, rather than fear. I crossed my arms and turned around to face Godric.

"You're doing this to make me want to get on the plane. That's playing dirty."

Godric chuckled and pulled me closer to him. He moved his lips a centimeter away from mine and smirked at me.

"I never said I played fair, mon amour." (My Love)

I pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes. He nibbled on my bottom lip with his teeth, causing me to lightly moan. I pulled away, my cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

"Fiiine." I whined, my voice sounding like a child's, "Let's get on the damn plane."

He smirked and gently kissed me before grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs on the plane. I gripped his hand tighter as I took a seat beside him.

"You won't even be thinking about the flight in a second."

He winked at me as the engine on the plane started. I buried my face in his shoulder and closed my eyes as tight as I could. I didn't even look to see if Eric and Sookie got onto the plane or not. I felt the plane start to lift off and gripped onto Godric as tight as I could.

I felt his hand slide up my shirt. I was going to pull back, but I was too afraid that I'd be tempted to look out the plane window or something. I'm just that retarded…. I felt Godric's hands move a little more up my shirt, revealing my skin as he did so.

"What are you doing?"

He chuckled in response and tilted my head up, crashing his lips onto mine. I immediately kissed back and opened my mouth to invite him in. Godric took the cue and slid his tongue past my lips and teeth. As our tongues fought for dominance, his hand slid up to caress one of my breasts. I moaned under his touch and tangled my fingers in his hair. He ended up winning the tongue dominance.

He pulled away to let me breathe and moved his lips to my neck. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest, wanting to feel his muscles. Before I knew what was happening, I was straddling his lap. A few seconds later, I realized he used vampire speed to pull me on top of him, his lips still sucking at my neck. I was for sure going to have a hickey there.

I felt his bulge against my inner thigh and pushed closer to it. We both groaned slightly at the contact. I felt like I needed more, but there was no way because of the clothes between us. Godric unbuttoned my pants before I could stop him.

"Mmm..Godric…we can't do this here."

I grabbed onto his hands to stop him from doing the very thing I want him to do. He groaned, and I could have swore it was a frustrated growl. I laughed and shook my head.

"I want our first time to be more special than this."

He groaned and gave me a pouty look, like I had done to him earlier. I laughed again and playfully nibbled on his bottom lip. It was my revenge time.

"Hmmm. Or I could just get my revenge now."

I smirked and moved my hands slowly down his chest and onto his crotch. I gently pressed down with my fingers and smiled innocently.

"Katherine." Godric hissed.

I moved my fingers over the bulge in his jeans before unbuttoning them and sliding down the zipper. I was about to continue to tease him until I realized he wasn't wearing any underwear. I immediately covered my eyes and felt my cheeks flush.

"Don't play innocent now, Kat."

He moved my hands away from my face and chuckled. I shifted slightly, which proved to be a mistake because I felt his bulge closer to my inner thigh. I gasped slightly at the feel of him but made no move to shift away.

"Uhm…I-uh." I stumbled over my words, before regaining my thoughts. "The plane will be landing soon."

Godric moved his lips over mine and kissed me softly before buttoning his pants and helping me back into my own seat.

**The Last Night – Godric Love Story –**

As soon as the plane landed I was relieved. No more heights, thank gosh. Godric distracted me through most of the ride, but the end was pretty scary. As soon as the plane was turned off, I rushed out of my seat and out the door.

"Land!"

Sookie laughed and shook her head at me before helping Eric with the bags. Godric came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"See, I told you nothing bad would happen to you on the plane."

I could still see a slight bulge in his pants and smirked. I felt smug, to be honest. I caused that reaction. That was a reaction to me and no one else. It felt good to know that I could affect him that way.

"You're feeling awful proud of yourself, Kat."

I smiled before skipping over to help Sookie and Eric with the bags. Eric led us to a really awesome looking car. I believe it was a Lamborghini Reventon. It was a pretty damn sexy car.

"Do you just pull these awesome cars out of your ass or something?"

The guys chuckled as we all piled into the cars. Me and Godric sat in the back again while Sookie and Eric sat in the front. Eric turned around to look at me and Godric.

"Don't do anything in my new car, okay? Wait until we get home, then have passionate primal sex."

Before I could hit him over the head with something, he took off driving like a maniac. I grabbed onto Godric's arm and cuddled into his side. Godric just chuckled and held onto me until we pulled into a parking lot for what looked like a bar.

"What the hell kind of name is Fangtasia?"

Sookie laughed at my question while Eric glared at me. I pursed my lips together and then gave him an innocent smile. Obviously, he likes the horribly named bar.

"Hey, don't glare at me. I was just asking a question."

Godric opened the door and helped me out like a gentlemen. He's so sweet. I smiled and stood beside him in the parking lot while Sookie and Eric got out.

"I still don't get why someone would name a bar Fangtasia."

I thought that since I muttered it, no one would hear me. Unfortunately, I forgot about vampire hearing. I'm also the one friend that needs to learn how to whisper.

"This is Eric's bar, young one."

Oops. I smiled innocently before hiding behind Godric. I'm pretty sure Eric wanted to kick my ass at this point. I'm sure he would have if he hadn't growled and looked behind me. Being curious, I turned around.

"Why are you all fangy, Eric?"

Instead of anybody answering me, The two vampries were facing behind me and growling like animals. I turned around to see what all the fuss was over. I saw some guy with black hair.

"Who's he and why does everyone have a stick up their ass?"

Sookie pulled me behind her and grabbed onto my arm. Apparently this is someone pretty damn dangerous or something.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here, Bill."

**~A/N – I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and I was thinking about starting an Eric Northman story. Would you guys read it? I've been reading a lot of Eric fanfics today and I have an unfinished Eric story in my notebook. Would you guys be interested in reading it? :). Also, please tell if you guys have any ideas for this story, please? =]. **

**-Kitten**


	12. Chapter 12

The two vampires were still flashing their fangs at the guy who was just standing there, watching them. I felt like something was off. I got the bad feeling in my stomach again. The one I got before I went into hotel Camilla, the one before Bryce came up to me and the one before I found Monica.

I opened my mouth to tell them something was wrong, but before I could actually get words out I was thrown across the parking lot. I was all good, until I landed on the hard concrete. I screamed and held my ribs.

Godric rushed over to me at vampire speed, but I pushed him away with the hand that wasn't currently clutching my stomach.

"Go help Sookie and Eric."

Godric kissed my forehead before zooming off. I watched for a second as Eric had Bill pinned to the side of Fangtasia by his neck and Godric was helping Sookie off the ground. What is with vampires and throwing people? It's not very polite.

My vision started to get a little blurry. I rolled over onto my side and decided NOT to look at the damage that been inflicted on me. It was hard for me to move because pain would shoot through my sides, my ribs, and I think I even have blood coming out of my hands from trying to catch myself.

Godric and Sookie walked over to me. As he bent down to swoop me into his arms I took a deep breathe, but that only amplified the pain. Remind me not to breathe so much when I injure my ribs. It doesn't feel so hot.

He took me inside of Fangtasia and laid me down on the couch. He bit into his wrist and put it over my mouth. I crinkled my nose again at the thought of drinking blood. I definitely wouldn't survive being a vampire.

"You have to drink."

I bit into his wrist and took a few small gulps before gently pushing his hand away. I could feel myself slowly start to gain strength again and it was amazing. I didn't feel so weak anymore.

"Thank you, Godric."

He smiled and lightly brushed his lips across mine before Eric came into the office with a beaten Bill. He went through some door, which I didn't even ask about. I don't even want to know about it.

"I should have protected you."

He sighed and slammed his fist into the wall, causing a giant hole. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest, watching him throw a temper tantrum. It was actually pretty scary to see him so angry at himself.

"Godric?" I whispered.

He continued to hit the wall before taking something off Eric's desk and throwing it against the wall. I watched as he finally started to cool off and then he finally looked at me. I knew my eyes were huge, like a deer getting caught in the headlights.

"And now I'm scaring you."

He sat down on the other end of the couch and put his head in his hands. I got off the couch and stood in front of him. When he didn't look at me, I moved his hands away from his face.

"Godric, look at me."

He looked up at me and I swore I could see blood start to form in his eyes. I've heard about this. It's the way a vampire cries, I think. When it fell down his cheeks, I swiped it away with my thumb.

"It wasn't your fault. It's mine for ignoring the bad feeling I had."

He shook his head as more blood tears fell from his eyes. I didn't know what to do, so I sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't know how to comfort a 2000 year old vampire. I didn't know how to comfort my mate.

"I should have sensed you were in danger, Katherine."

"Godric, you couldn't have known that I would have been attacked."

He buried his face in my neck. I could feel the blood from his tears fall on my neck, but I didn't make a move to push him away. I guess even a vampire needs time to fall apart sometimes. I held onto him for a few more minutes before he pulled away to look at me.

"Katherine, I'm –"

I cut him off by putting a finger on his lips. He gave me a confused look and stared at me with curiosity in his eyes. I tried to concentrate on my emotions and let him feel what I felt. I wanted him to feel how safe I was with him. How loved I felt by him and how much I love him.

"I'm okay, Godric. We're okay. Don't you feel what I feel?"

He looked like he was concentrating for a few minutes before he smiled and crashed his lips onto mine. I giggled lightly as I kissed him back before pulling away.

"Once my child is done with that skitstövel, we will be going to his house." (Asshole)

I nodded and got off his lap, only to be pulled back down by his arm circling my waist. I laughed and shook my head before kissing his cheek. His face was still covered in blood from the tears, but I didn't mind. He was still just as beautiful and handsome as before.

"I should go check on Sookie."

He nodded and let go of my waist. I kissed his cheek before going to the bar and finding Sookie at the bar looking for alcohol. I smiled and walked over to her, helping her search for something good.

"Mine if I join you, Sook?"

She jumped slightly and then laughed before gesturing to the bar.

"Sure, maybe you could help me find something to make. I think we both could use a drink. How are you feeling, sweetie?"

I shrugged. Now that I had time to go through my emotions without Godric throwing a temper tantrum, I was exhausted and frightened. I found some tequila and smiled brightly.

"Lookie at what I found."

I handed the bottle to Sookie who immediately started mixing drinks together. I laughed at how good she was as it. She must be a bar maid or work at some bar. When she was finished she handed me a HUGE glass of something. I wrinkled my nose at the smell and gave her a weird look.

"What is this?"

Sookie laughed at my reaction before getting herself a huge glass off this foul smelling liquid. She took a big drink before answering me.

"My friend Tara made it one time as a joke but everyone liked it. It's been on the menu at work ever since then. It smells bad but it taste wonderful and it sure works better than any other alcohol."

I shrugged and took a sip before smiling. This stuff is amazing. Me and Sookie looked at each other before downing the drink. The liquid burned my throat for a second, but I got over it and started laughing.

"I'm sure I'll pay for this tomorrow, but got anymore of this left?"

Sookie laughed and poured us both another huge cup of Tara's joke drink. Yeah, I'm gonna start calling it that now. It sounds really cool, right? Well, not really. But let's see you think of a cool name right on the spot like that.

We decided to see who could finish off their drink the fastest. It wouldn't be our smartest idea but it wouldn't be the dumbest either. After we both finished, Eric and Godric walked into the room and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't judge us, we needed a drinky thing. I'm actually calling it a Tara joke drink because Sookie told me about it and now I'm thinking I'm talking a lot."

My words were definitely slurred and I'm pretty sure everyone could tell. Sookie laughed as she made her own response.

"I'm calling it a Tara special because it has special stuff in it."

I laughed and shook my head. That made no sense whatsoever. Godric chuckled before wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my forehead.

"You're drunk."

I pouted and gave him the best serious look I could… which wasn't very serious but it was worth a shot.

"I'm not drunks."

He swooped me up in his arms and held me bridal style before turning to look at Eric. I laid my head on his shoulder before closing my eyes.

"Hold on tight."

He took off running at vampire speed, but I fell asleep before we reached the house. Maybe drinking wasn't the smartest idea.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up and groaned. It felt like I had the biggest headache in the world. I put a pillow over my head and tried to fall back asleep but I heard someone chuckle.

"Shut it, mister."

Godric continued to chuckle for a few more seconds until I threw the pillow at him. I was about to fall back asleep, but he threw the pillow back. I opened my eyes and gave him the meanest glare I could. I failed though because I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"It's mean to laugh at me."

"I'm sorry, young one. But you should have known better."

I pouted and gave him my best innocent look. He chuckled and hovered over me. He nibbled on my bottom lip and smirked, knowing he just won this argument.

"That's no fair. You use your awesome sexual skills to win."

He raised his eyebrow at my choice of words but smirked. We all know Godric is probably the most skilled person in bed. I mean, come on. He's had 2000 years of experience. I tried to clear my head but him on top of me made it pretty damn hard…no pun intended. ;)

"I have awesome sexual skills, huh?"

I laughed and covered my face in my hands, feeling kind of embarrassed. Those words just kind of slipped out. I didn't think before I said them. It's true though, either way.

He chuckled and moved my hands to pin them above my head. Mmm. He's dominant too. He's definitely my kind of guy. Who doesn't like a dominant guy?

"I would have you test out my theory but I really have to pee."

He kissed my forehead before rolling back over onto the bed. I went to the bathroom and did my daily routine before heading back to the bedroom. I took this chance to look around the room. There were no windows, the blankets on the bed were black and the sheets seemed to be silk. Overall, I absolutely love the way it's decorated. It felt like I was in a palace or something.

I climbed back onto the bed, which was far too big for just two people. It was like Viking sized. We were obviously at Eric's house. I like it here. Godric put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged and ran my fingers over his chest, but not in a sexual way. Last night was actually pretty terrifying if I was being honest. I have no idea who attacked me.

"My back hurts a little, but I'm fine."

He turned me around, so that my back was to him. I raised an eyebrow as I felt him lift my shirt up. His fingers traced up and down my back, causing me to shiver slightly.

"Your back looks fine."

I nodded and turned back around to face him. I pulled his shirt over his head to trace my fingers over his tattoos. I traced the one on his arm that looked like it meant water. All of his tattoos look so tribal. It's actually really interesting.

He moved his arms to take my shirt over my head. I smiled and shook my head. He is one horny vampire. He put his hands behind my back and put his fingers over the clasp of the bra, ready to unclip it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lightly kissed him, letting him know I was okay with it.

He unclipped my bra and threw it to the side while he slid his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I quickly opened my mouth to let him in and ran my fingers through his hair. He hovered over my and moved his hands up and down my sides before resting them on my hips.

I moved my fingers down the button on his jeans and unbuttoned them. He somehow managed to slip his pants off before I could even blink. Vampire speed is so cheating. I smiled and pulled away slightly so that I could breathe. Godric moved his mouth down to my neck and trailed his kisses down to my chest.

I felt his fingers unbutton my pants and slide them down along with my underwear. We both take a second to admire the others body. My eyes traveled from his muscular chest down to his waistline. His eyes traveled from my chest down to my waistline.

We caught each other's eyes before our lips crashed back together. His fingers moved from my waist down to my inner thighs. I felt his fingers slowly work their way up, teasing me. I was so going to get him back for that. I groaned in frustration and he chuckled in response before moving his lips to my neck again and finally inserting one of his fingers.

I felt my body respond to his touch as I ran my fingers through his hair. He smirked as he looked down at me to watch my reaction. He started adding another finger and he went even faster, causing my body to react again. I felt myself become overly excited as I got a tingling feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

He smirked as he got the reaction he wanted out of me. He moved his mouth down my chest and to my inner thigh, moving his tongue around my entrance before pulling away. I flipped us over, so that I was the one on top.

I smirked down at him and moved my hands over his chest and very slowly working my way down to his waist, to tease him. He groaned and gave me the same look I had given him while he teased me. I smiled innocently and lightly kissed him.

After a few more minutes of completely teasing him, he flipped us back over and moved himself to hover over me. I put my hands on his shoulder, feeling a little nervous that we're doing this.

"Do you want to?"

His question caught me off guard for a second. I was expecting him to just finish what we started. I didn't expect him to ask me if it was what I wanted. I found my one in a million guy. :).

"Yes."

He moved his lips over mine and moved his tongue past my lips and teeth. I moved my tongue with his, letting our tongues dance together. I felt him slightly moved my legs apart before pushing himself inside me.

The Last Night – True Blood Godric Love Story –

I laid down with his Godric's arms around my waist and the covers over us. He kissed my forehead and smiled. I felt like this moment was perfect. It was absolutely amazing.

I wish it would have stayed that way but a few minutes later, someone decided to barge into the room and start talking in Swedish. Shall I say who in the fuck it was?

"Den drottning är begar för att se Sookie och Katherine." (The queen is requesting to see Sookie and Katherine.)

After hearing mine and Sookie's name, I sat up. I quickly pulled the blanket up with me and glared at him. Not only did he just ruin the most perfect moment of my life, but he's also talking in a language I don't understand. Godric responded in the foreign language that I still can't identify.

"När ska vi förväntar henne?" (When should we be expecting her?)

Eric sighed in frustration and slammed his fist into the wall. I cowered behind Godric, not liking the temper tantrums lately. What's with vampires hitting walls anyway? Don't they know someone has to fix that?

"De skulle hämtas i går kväll, men försöket misslyckades. Jag misstänker att hon kommer att försöka få dem själv." (They were supposed to be retrieved last night, but the attempt failed. I suspect she will try to get them herself.)

I pulled Godric's shirt over my head. It was pretty damn comfortable. Before I got the chance to crawl off the bed, Godric put his arms around my waist and held me close to his chest. I wonder what's gotten into him.

"Finns det inte ett sätt att skydda dem?" (Isn't there a way to protect them?)

I looked up at him and I could see worry in his eyes. Seeing that worry made me worry. I've never seen him worried like this. What in the hell is going on?

"Inte utan att döda henne, men vet du vad som händer om vi lyckas med det." (Not without killing her but you know what happens if we succeed with that.)

All this foreign language talk was giving me a headache. I begged Godric with my eyes to tell me what was going on. I'm completely freaking out right now! As if finally sensing my fear, he turned to look at me.

"The queen of Louisiana is requesting to see you and Sookie. There's no way to protect you unless we kill her….but if we do that, I'm afraid there is grave consequences."

Is he saying that he has no choice but to give me to the queen?!


	14. Chapter 14

I shook my head and slid on Godric's shirt, so that I wouldn't be exposed. I pulled my hair into a ponytail before getting up and dressed. I pulled on some skinny jeans, flats, and a long sleeve shirt. I looked like crap, but that's how I felt right now.

"Are….Are you saying that you're going to give us to her?"

My voice was shaky and I'm pretty sure my hands were too. Godric pulled on his pants before getting out of bed. When he took a step towards me, I took one back. I know he could feel my fear, so why isn't he reassuring me already? Why isn't he telling me that everything's going to be okay?

"There's no other way, Kat. I'm truly sorry."

I felt tears start to form in my eyes. I tried to blink them back, but they came out anyways. I can't believe he's just going to hand me over as I meant nothing to him. Do I even mean something to him? Is what we just did even special to him?

"You're just like everyone else. You used me. Why does everyone have to betray me?"

I flipped him off and pushed him out of my way. Screw this. I'm not going to belong to the queen. I'm not going to let her treat me like some pet. I'm certainly not going to let Godric take me there. There has to be a way out of this.

When I was out of sight of the guys, I did what my first instinct told me to do. Run. I ran as fast as my legs would take me to the front door. Unfortunately it was a huge house, I didn't know my way around, and I was grabbed from behind. I immediately knew it was Godric. Part of my wanted to relax and the other part of me wanted to keep struggling.

I went with the part of me that told me to keep struggling. I found myself being pinned against the wall. I also found myself face to face with Godric. I wanted to smack him for making me feel so afraid, hug him for how he made me feel loved before, but I also wanted to push him in front of the sun for the way he was acting.

"Don't try to run, Kat. I could easily catch up to you."

I turned my head away from him, so that I didn't have to listen. I was tired of being hurt. I thought Godric would end that pain. Instead, he made it worse. I wanted to kick, scream and cry. But I knew better. I knew it wouldn't do anything to help me. But maybe reaching out to Godric would do something.

"Godric, please don't do this."

I looked at him with pleading eyes. He didn't seem to see them as he grabbed hold of my left upper arm. His grip wasn't insanely tight but it was strong enough that I couldn't get away from him. My emotions all seemed to conflict each other. Even my heart seemed to have different feelings. My heart was telling me that Godric could never do this to me. My brain , however, told me that I shouldn't listen to my heart because it's always been wrong in the past.

I decided to listen to my brain for once. If I calm down, I might be able to think of a plausible plan to get out of this. I wasn't going to go down like this. I'm not going to let love (quite literally, because Godric was my love) get me killed.

"We should get going to the queen. I don't want to keep her waiting."

Eric walked into the room with a struggling Sookie. I guess she got betrayed too. When I first heard of the vampires, I gave them all the benefit of the doubt. Now, I see that they really are all the same. All they do is hurt you and manipulate you.

"Guys, you don't wanna do this. You know what the queen will do to me and Katherine."

Sookie tried to convince them, her southern accent was thick. As she tried to reason with them, I tried to think of a plan. Instead, I could only think about how much I've learned to love Godric. Even though I'm being betrayed by him, I can't stop thinking about him. I'd like nothing more than to go back in time and switch places with Monica. I wish I was the one that was dead. This is way too much to deal with and I can't do it.

"Y'all aren't capable of this, I know y'all. I'm begging you guys not to do this."

As Sookie kept trying to reason with the two vampires, I failed to come up with a plan. If I can't save myself, at least I could try to save Sookie since I couldn't save Monica. I owe her that at least. Sookie turned her head in my direction for a second.

"Don't think like that."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Did she just tell me not to think like that? What the hell is that supposed to mean? The two vampires we love the most are handing us over the fucking queen and she wants me to have rainbow thoughts? Whoa, wait. She can read my thoughts?

"Yeah, I can. Now really isn't a good time to explain it though."

Eric chuckled and let his fangs extract. As Godric did the same, he swooped me up in his arms and walked out the front door. He jumped into the air but never touched the ground. Are we flying? He knows I can't stand heights; he's totally doing this on purpose.

When he landed back on the ground, I'm pretty sure I was having a panic attack. How could he take me in the air like that?! …. Oh yeah, because he's giving me to the fucking queen. I still can't believe that he's betraying me.

I got my breathing back under control and looked to see that we were in front of some mansion. Of course. Why must all vampires buy the biggest houses? Is it to make them feel more superior or something? I'll never understand how their mind works.

We got dragged inside and what appeared to be a sun room. You have got to be kidding me. A vampire sun room thing? How pathetic can you get? I rolled my eyes as some girl walked into the room with redish hair. She looked like a bitch, to be honest. Is THIS supposed to be the queen?

"I see you've decided to bring those fairies to me."

Fairies? Yeah, she's also on crack. Some blonde girl walked up behind her and stared at us with huge eyes. Is that Hadley? I think I kind of remember her. She was with Sookie at the birthday party when I was like seven. My mom and Sookie's Granma was best friends.

Sookie stared at Hadley back in shock before looking at me with the same expression. I shrugged me shoulders, telling her I haven't heard anything about Hadley being here. I wonder how Hadley got roped into working with the queen. That's what it seems like she's doing.

"I'm not stupid, you know. Guards! Hold these two for a moment."

The guards came up behind Eric and Godric, pinning their arms behind their back. I looked into Godric's eyes before looking at the queen who was now circling me and Sookie like we were prey. Maybe we were prey to her, who knows.

"You both smell delightful."

Wish I could say the same for her. Don't vampires ever take showers? She smells like blood. She reminds me of one of those people who are dumb as fuck. I just don't know what to say to her. I'm trying to keep my mouth shut, but her eyeing us is making that hard. I don't like when people scrutinize me.

"Perhaps I could taste you both."

Her fangs clicked down into place. I flinched away from her, not liking the way this was turning out. I don't enjoy being fed on and I won't let anyone feed on me. Ever again. I'm done with vampires. They betray people, they bite people, and then they rip your heart in half. Sometimes literally, I guess.

She turned to Sookie before smirking and moving her fangs to Sookie's neck. I guess now is time to make my move. I'm not going to let her hurt Sookie. I did the first thing that popped into my mind. Granted, it wasn't very smart, but I did it anyway.

I ran towards the queen and tackled her into the pool. We both fell in, making a splash. I swam up to the surface to see the queen freaking out about her hair and makeup. Seriously? How much of a fucking girl can you be?

She growled and sunk her fangs into my neck.


	15. Chapter 15

I tried to push her off of me, but I couldn't. I felt myself start to lose consciousness. I opened my eyes under the water long enough to see her get out of the water. I kept sinking to the bottom and I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

As I tried to scream, water rushed into my mouth and into my lungs. I couldn't breathe and I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I have never been more frightened to death in my life. If I'm being honest, I never really learned how to swim. This is the scariest moment I've ever had to face. But why am I facing it?

I was fighting to keep going. I was arguing with myself. And then I just gave up. Godric doesn't want me, he never has. He handed me over to the queen. He doesn't love me. What else is there to fight for? The answer is nothing.

I welcomed death in that moment, as I lost all of my senses. The darkness took over.

_**Godric's p.o.v.**_

The queen attacked my mate before I could stop her. This wasn't part of my plan! I quickly took out the guards; they were no match for me. I'm much stronger and older. As soon as I was free, my child took over killing them.

I pulled Sophie-Anne out of the water and threw her across the room. She growled at me before standing up and giving me a glare. I glared right back, holding back from ripping her neck off. I very well should and I still might.

"Why attack me, Godric? You handed her over to me, did you not?"

Indeed I did, but it wasn't my intention to get her killed. I had no other choice but to use my mate as bait. It's killing me inside. I should never have put my Kat in danger.

"Not quite."

I thought that if I could use Kat as bait to get inside, I would be able to find a way to kill the queen without consequence. Luckily, I now had a reason to rip her fucking head off. I clicked my fangs down into place and got into a crouching position. The 'queen' gave me a curious look before figuring out she had been the one to get betrayed.

"She was your human? I should have sensed that!"

I growled and lunged at her, both of us flying into a wall. As we broke through the wall, it crumbled over us. I put my hand around her throat and barred my fangs at her.

"I'll rip your head off right here and right now."

She tried to pry my hands off her throat, but she couldn't. Like I said, I was far too strong and old for her to kill me. She will pay the consequences of harming my human. The vampire law states that if you touch another vampire's human, you meet your true death.

"You don't have the balls to do it, Godric."

I felt something in my blood bond. It was fading and very quickly. I could hardly feel anything coming from my mate. I felt anger take over as I growled and ripped her neck off, just as I said I would. I rushed over to the pool and dive into it, searching for Kat.

I grabbed her lifeless body and swam to the surface. Luckily, the pool wasn't any bigger. I carried her out of the pool and laid her onto the solid ground. I grew worried as her heartbeat stuttered. Panicking, I push on her stomach.

When that didn't work, I tried to do CPR. I couldn't give her my blood to heal her from drowning. She already has too much liquid in her system. My blood could kill her, not help her. I kept doing chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth.

I felt blood tears run down my cheeks as she didn't respond. My progeny held the blonde fairy in his arms as she cried for my Kat. I pushed hair out of her face and tried to dig within our bond. I could hear a small heartbeat, but it wasn't strong. I decided to take a chance in the dark. Maybe our bond is strong enough for her to fight for.

"Katherine, if you can hear me you've got to fight."

I looked at her neck where she was bitten and immediately felt like the monster I was. I should have just told her my plan from the start, but the reactions had to be real. I tricked the queen into thinking I was really handing her over. The queen would have been able to tell I was lying, if Kat wasn't actually fearful. I'm a monster for not giving it more thought.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, I never meant to. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. You weren't supposed to get hurt. Please come back to me, young one."

I pushed on her stomach one more time. This time, she started coughing. I quickly flipped her over on her side, so she wouldn't' choke on the water she was coughing out. I patted her back as she continued to cough up what seemed to be the whole fucking pool.

When she was done, I picked her up bridal style and carried her outside. Eric followed my lead as we flew home with our girls in our arms.

The Last Night – True Blood Godric Love Story –

As soon as we got home, I took off Kat's wet clothes and put my shirt on her. I laid her unconscious body on the bed. I kissed her forehead before lying beside her and pulling her into my arms. I held her until she opened her bright blue eyes.

Immediately, my angel pushed me away and scrambled out of bed as if I was going to kill her. I should have known that she would hate me. I hate me too right now. I should have told her everything, but I didn't. I'm about to lose the girl I love. Yes, love. A vampire can love.

"Why am I alive?"

The first question she asked broke my undead heart. She backed away from me and turned to run. Using my vampire speed, I gently pinned her against the wall so that I could talk to her. I allowed her to hit me until she collapsed on her knees and cried.

I got on my knees as well and held her to my body. She hit me a few more times before she started sobbing. I tried to soothe her, but she was still angry at me.

"I need you to hear what I have to say, Katherine. If you still hate me, you are free to go."

She looked at me with confusion in her eyes before slowly nodding her head, as if thinking about whether or not I had ulterior motives. I really have broken her trust in me. I see that now, but I'm not going to give up. I will never give up on her.

"I had to make your reaction real and I'm sorry. If you didn't believe I was going to give you over, neither would the queen. I should have told you, but I feared it would put you in more danger. I'm so sorry, Katherine."

I looked into her bright blue eyes, searching for whatever was on her mind. I could feel different emotions through the blood bond that was still weak. In order to make it stronger we need to exchange more blood, but I'm sure she wouldn't want that right now. She probably won't ever want to have another blood bond with me, even though we're mates.

"I'm scared Godric."

I looked at her, confusion in my eyes now.

"The danger is over, young one. I killed the queen within good reasons so that no consequences could come upon any of us."

She shook her head after I was finishing talking. As more tears gathered into her eyes, she looked me in the eyes and said the words that I NEVER wanted to hear from her.

"I'm scared of YOU, Godric."

**~ A/N – I know, these past two chapters have been evil, but trust me on this? I have such an amazing idea for the next few chapters. I will try to get to them as soon as possible, but I have so much school work to do. Please drop a review. :). ~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Katherine's p.o.v. **

I was surprised when blood tears fell from his eyes. Without thinking about it, I used my thumb to swipe them away. I still care about him. No matter how much I try to convince myself that he betrayed me…. I can't help but to know that he did it to protect me.

I'm just so lost right now. My feelings are all mushy and weird because of the fact that we're mates. I'm attracted to him, even when I don't want to be. Like right now, I want to kiss him and make him feel better. I just can't see him sad. Maybe it's because I'm pathetic or maybe it's because I care about him more than I should.

"You have every right to be scared of me. I understand."

He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. As I was lifted to my feet, I wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug. I felt like I needed the contact. I needed to feel him hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. As if reading my mind, he did just that.

"Everything is okay now, my angel."

To be honest, I do understand why he didn't tell me of his plan. I understand his point of view. But should that make it excusable? He scared the crap out of me and I'm pretty sure I almost died. I remember seeing Monica and my mom….. and then I remember coughing up water. It was worth it to see Monica again, but I was so scared.

"I was so scared, Godric."

He kissed my forehead and sat down on the edge of the bed. He pulled me down onto his lap and held me in his arms. I shut off my worries and just sat in his arms. I was comfortable and I felt like being with him was everything.

I got out of his arms to climb to the top of the bed. I laid down and gestured for him to lay down beside me. For the first time since I woke up, I noticed that he was shirtless and I was wearing his shirt. But hey, I'm not complaining.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me in his arms from behind. It felt natural to be lying in his arms. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but I'm not ready to jump and forgive him immediately. I still need time to sort through these feelings.

I started to think through the events. Sleeping with Godric, being told about the queen, being told I was going to be handed to the queen, being bitten….

I absentmindedly ran my fingers over my neck wound and sighed. She really sunk her fangs into me, didn't she? I admit, pushing her into the pool wasn't the smartest idea, but it had saved Sookie. I don't regret saving Sookie from being bitten at all. What I do regret is not smacking the queen in the face when I could have.

I felt Godric gently push my fingers away from the wound. I looked at him in curiosity, wondering what he was doing. His fangs clicked down. I didn't flinch this time. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I should have listened to my heart earlier.

He put one of his fingers to his fangs and pressed down until blood was coming out. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. His finger went to my neck wound. After a few seconds, he pulled away and smiled.

"I didn't think you would want to drink my blood any time soon. That was another way of healing you."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. He's so fucking sweet. I stayed cuddled into his arms until he kissed my forehead.

"The sun will be up any minute."

I nodded again and closed my own eyes. I was hoping for a dream-free sleep, instead I got a bunch of nightmares that keep plaguing my dreams.

_'I was trying to claw my way to the surface, but the water was filling my lungs and the surface seemed to get farther and farther away. I wanted to scream and cry, but I couldn't. I was terrified as I felt my life slip away with a giant headache. My head wasn't getting any oxygen and I couldn't fight to swim up anymore. I allowed myself to float down further as the water got darker and darker. I closed my eyes tightly and felt myself start to choke on the water before I drowned.'_

"Katherine, wake up."

I sat up in bed and tried to catch my breath. If felt like water was still in my lungs and It was hard to breathe. Logically, I knew that water was not in my lungs, but it sure felt like it.

"Godric."

I hugged onto him while still trying to catch my breath. When I could finally breath again, I laid back down, Godric's arms still wrapped around me.

"It's okay now, love. It's okay."

I smiled lightly at him calling me love. I was still a little scared of him after the whole queen attack thing, but I felt like I could trust Godric. It's killing me not to kiss him in the way I used to.

I gently brushed my lips across his before pulling away. He was shocked, even though I knew he could feel my emotions and how crazy they were at the moment. I had a million emotions running through my heart, my mind, and my soul. Wow, that was deep dude.

"What did you dream about?"

I hesitated, wondering if I should tell him about my dream or not. I have always had a fear of drowning and a fear of water. I guess my encounter with the queen ended up triggering these nightmares.

"I had a dream that..I was drowning. I couldn't swim to the surface no matter how hard I tried."

He pulled me closer to his chest and kissed my cheek. I stayed in his arms, soaking in the safety and the security I felt while being near him. I felt like I would be okay no matter what while I was in his arms. It felt like nothing could get me.

"Godric?"

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. He obviously felt my emotions go all over the place again. I took another deep breath before he answered.

"Yes, Kat?"

I moved back a little so that I could look into his eyes. He stared back into mine and I could swear in that moment that everything was perfect and everything could be perfect. I had hope.

"I want you to promise never to leave me or anything along those lines. I think…I think I love you, Godric."

**A/N – Hey guys! I know, I know. I'm like the worst author on this planet. It's been so long since I've updated. I also started another story. I'm running out of ideas for this one so I started another one with Charmed. And anyways. I hope you guys like this sappy chapter and I promise I'll keep trying to update on a regular basis.**

**I love you guys! :) **

**Kitten**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Godric swiped a tear away from my eyes that I didn't know was there. I was admitting my feelings for him and it's hard. I'm scared that it will hurt more if I lose him. All I have done is lose people and it sucks.

"I love you too, little one. I promise to never leave your side."

He brushed his lips across mine. His lips feel soft and warm against mine, even though he should feel cold to me. I think it has to do with the whole mate thing. I pulled away from the kiss and put my forehead on his.

"I want to create another blood bond with you; I can feel it fading."

He ran a thumb over my cheek, causing me to smile. I love it when he can't stop touching me. I enjoy knowing that I can drive him crazy or that he finds me irresistible. The most amazing feeling is knowing that I'm loved. Knowing that someone like Godric can really care about me.

"We must be careful with our blood bond's though. It's fading because we're mates and we're already bonded. If we blood bond another time, it will last longer than the last one."

I nodded and was about to say something but Eric came into the room. I sighed and fell back on the bed, with my hands over my eyes. Here we go again. Every single time he barges in on me me and Godric, he has bad news.

"What's happening now?"

I heard Godric chuckle at me. I uncovered my eyes to see Eric giving me an amused look.

"I only came to check on you two."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. So nothing bad is happening? I smiled and sat up. No bad news today, that's a first. I'm so going to cherish this moment right now. I'm taking a mental snapshot of this wonderful moment for when I get bad news next time.

"Oh. Well, we're good. How is Sookie doing?"

Eric shrugged and sat at the end of the bed. The Viking had brooding shoulders and I knew something was wrong. Something was upsetting him. I held up a finger to Godric telling him to give me a minute. I sat beside Eric on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Eric?"

He sighed and ran a hand through this hair. I wanted to hug him. Something was obviously really upsetting him, but he has too much pride to tell me.

"Eric, you can tell me. I promise not to blab it to everyone else; you can keep your pride."

He chuckled slightly before putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me to his side. Godric sat on my other side and put his arm around my lower back. We were all just sitting together in silence before Eric finally decided to tell me what was wrong.

"Sookie went back to Bill."

I immediately felt bad for the guy. Here he is, this huge Viking who always gets what he wants. Now, he looks like he's on the verge of blood tears from losing his fairy. I kissed his shoulder because I couldn't reach his cheek, even while sitting down next to him. He was far too tall.

"I'm sorry, Eric. You know, you have us."

Godric smiled and kissed my forehead as if telling me that I'm doing the right thing. Eric stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of the bed. I raised an eyebrow at him while curling into Godric's side.

Godric seemed to have a look in his eyes, like he was thinking deeply. I raised an eyebrow at him too and had a confused look on my face. I put my hands on either side of Godric's face to get him to look at me.

"Godric, what's going on? Why are you two in like major deep thought? Just looking at you two thinking so hard gives me a headache."

He smiled and pecked my forehead before standing up and walking in front of Eric. There for a second, I thought they were talking in each other's heads or something because they weren't talking out loud. Dude, if they were telepathic that would be so fucking cool!

"Are y'all telepathic?"

Godric chuckled and turned to face me before nodding and then turning his attention back to Eric. Cool, so they are telepathic. I wanna be telepathic! I'm pretty sure I would annoy whoever I was talking to though. The next thing I heard confused me.

"My child, it is okay with me if it is okay with her."

Why do Godric and Eric have to be so cryptic? Then again, he didn't say it in that foreign language so that must mean that they want me to know what's going on. Wow, that was kind of confusing. Points for confusing myself.

"And now I'm going to ask what's going on and why I feel like I've been brought into this conversation."

I sat crisscrossed on the bed and gave them my all of my attention that I could. I actually don't have that much of an attention span. One time I tried to do homework, but a bird chirping outside distracted me. Oh well, I still gave them all the attention I could muster up. It was Godric who spoke again.

"Me and Eric were discussing….what it would be like for you to be a part of both of us."

The first thing that came to my mind was not pure at all. I thought they meant a threesome. I almost said, 'yeah, let's all have sex!' …. But I thought better of it. Most of the time my assumptions are wrong, so I was being a smart cookie and decided to ask. Speaking of cookie, I haven't eaten in a while shouldn't I be hungry? Or is that a side effect of the blood? I'm just gonna guess it has to do with the blood.

"Care to elaborate on that? I have no idea what you mean by that. Unless you mean like sleeping wise?"

I fought my immature instincts to laugh in that moment. I don't know why, but I actually felt a lot of energy and hyperness in that moment. Maybe it's because this is the first time an urgent issue hasn't been thrusted into my lap….. I don't mind when Godric thrusts though. ;)

I cleared my throat lightly, hoping to distract myself from my thoughts. Geeze, can you say dirty mind much? I'm just horrible today. Godric and Eric both chuckled, not fighting their immature instincts to laugh at my wording. Finally, Eric started to explain a little bit.

"No, not sleeping….but I'm definitely quite content if you want to. However, I have realized just how amazing your beauty is."

He walked closer to me and gently pushed me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me. Godric sat beside me and ran his fingers up and down my inner thighs while Eric stared down at me and I stared up at him. It's kind of hard to concentrate on what he was saying with Godric's fingers teasing me.

"Could you be part of us both? Could you belong to both of us at the same time?"

I raised my eyebrows at him and tried not to wither under Godric's fingers. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly and bit my bottom lip.

From what I understand Godric and Eric want to share me. Should I do that?


	18. Chapter 18

(**Even though I shouldn't have to warn you since the story is Rated M, I will anyway. This is probably going to be a lemon chapter. Read at your own risk.**)

I finally gathered my thoughts and put my hands on Eric's chest to push him off. Instead, I became completely distracted by how good his chest felt under my hands. He's so solid and muscular. Dude, he's also fucking hot.

Godric's fingers went up to my pants and unbuttoned them before quickly sliding them down. Wow, he's good. It takes me forever to always take my skinny jeans off. I looked over at Godric to see him looking back at me with a smile on his face. He's enjoying this.

"You want me to belong to both of you?"

They both nodded in sync. Is it possible to belong to more than one vampire at once? Apparently I'm about to find out because I honestly can't resist either of them. I'm attracted to Eric, I will admit. But, I love Godric. Maybe I can learn to love both of them. Eric spoke up again, his breath touched my lips with each word that was spoken.

"You wouldn't have to of course; the choice is completely up to you."

I bit my bottom lip and looked back to Godric who seemed intent on sliding my underwear down. He looked at me, asking me silently if it was okay. I looked at Godric with my eyes wide, not sure if this is what was best for all of us.

I forgot my worries as Eric gently kissed me. It wasn't like Godric's kiss but it wasn't bad either. I liked it…very much actually. I kissed him back and tangled my fingers in his hair. He moved is slightly, so that Godric could do what he wanted to do.

Godric slid my underwear down even quicker than he did the jeans. I'm really starting to wonder how he does that. Maybe I'm just stupid, but I can never get clothes off that fast. Must be a vampire thing.

I lifted Eric's shirt over his head before feeling Godric start to tease me again. I was feeling pure bliss though. While Godric was teasing me with his fingers and leaving kisses along my waist line, Eric was kissing and licking my neck.

I knew for a face I was going to have hickey's all over my body, but I didn't care. I wanted these two guys and I wanted them now. I felt Eric trail kisses down to my chest. I couldn't do anything but moan and wither under their kisses and touches. It felt like wherever they kissed a fire would erupt on my skin and deep within me.

Before I could register what was happening, we were all naked. I felt a sudden urge to cover myself up. I've never been naked in front of two people at once; it made me feel a little insecure. I was about to bring my hands up to cover my chest but Eric gently grabbed my wrist and pinned them above my head. Dominance. I like it. ;D

"Don't you dare hide yourself, Kat. You're härlig." (Lovely)

I wasn't sure what he had said because I don't speak Swedish, but it made me blush. He moved his lips back down to my chest, knowing it would drive me wild. I wanted to run my hands over his chest but he still had them pinned above my head.

Godric trailed kisses up to my collarbone and placed his lips on mine, taking Eric's spot while Eric moved his lips further down. Godric kept my arms pinned over my head like Eric had while he kissed all over my neck and down to my chest.

I didn't know if a person could feel too much pleasure, but it sure felt like it was possible. I thought I was going to explode with all the pleasure I was receiving. I could tell I was on the verge of completely losing it.

Apparently Godric and Eric could tell because suddenly I felt positions switch. I was on top of a very 'excited' Godric with Eric behind me. I looked down at Godric, kind of worried. These two guys are really huge. Could you imagine being between them?

He lightly kissed me before we all found a perfect rhythm that brought us all together. As Eric would thrust into me from behind, Godric would thrust into me from the front. It didn't take long for me to feel that tingling sensation in the bottom of my stomach.

Once we were done, they still wanted more. But hey, I'm not complaining. Positions were switched again. This time, I was on top of a very excited Eric while Godric was behind me. Eric kissed me gently just Godric had. His kiss was reassuring yet laced with passion and want.

As I was momentarily distracted, they found the rhythm just as last time. It took even less time this time for me to reach my peak. After everyone was done with their orgasm, Godric laid down on the left side of the bed. I laid in the middle, Eric on the right. We all just cuddled together, not wanting the moment to end.

I felt more tired than I ever have before but I also knew we should all get back to talking about business. I knew I needed to be bonded to both of them; I couldn't be without either of them. I never knew I liked Eric in this way. I was the first one to speak.

"Wow…that was…."

I stopped talking, trying to find the right word to go there. Awesome? Amazing? Different? Exciting? Pleasurable? Exquisite? No word seemed to cover it. Godric and Eric chuckled before shaking their heads at me. Godrc was the second one to speak.

"You weren't hurt much, were you little one?"

He caressed my cheek. I smiled and leaned into his hand before lightly kissing him. To be honest, it was a little bit painful. Imagine them both thrusting into you at the same time. It sounds amazingly pleasurable and it is, but they were both so huge that it took some time to actually get used to them. Which was the painful part. Either way, I definitely had fun. ;D

"No, it was actually…pretty damn amazing."

I giggled lightly before turning over to face Eric. It's hard to give them both my attention at the same time, so I'm taking turns here.

"I like you, you know?"

I know, a weird question thing to ask him. I just didn't know what else to say to him. He smirked and kissed my forehead before answering my not so questiony question.

"I like you too, Kat. Would you do me the honor of being blood bound to me as well?"

I kissed his cheek and smiled before sitting up and pulling some of the covers with me. I looked over at Godric, silently asking him with my eyes if that was okay. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I think it's great for you to be blood bound to both of us. I will give you two a minute."

He smiled before hugging me and then playfully pinching my bottom. I laughed and gave me a playful look, letting him know I would definitely be getting him back.

As he left, Eric pulled me into his giant Viking arms. He was like a giant teddy bear, unless he's angry. Don't make teddy bear angry, it ain't pretty. He's kind of hot when he's mad though. He kissed my forehead before climbing on top of me again. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Hey."

He chuckled at my awkward moment talking. When things get quiet, I have a habit of trying to start a general conversation because I never really know what to say.

"Hey shorty."

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. Of course I'm short to him, he's a Viking. Vikings are fucking huge and not just in height, if you know what I mean. ;D

"I'm not short, you're just Viking sized."

He smiled and gently kissed me before moving his face to my neck. I felt his fangs scrape across the skin before he licked and sucked on my skin before sinking his fangs in.

His bite was so erotic and amazing. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Seeing as we were both naked, he took advantage of that and thrusted into me while still sucking my blood. It made the blood sharing even more erotic.

After a few minutes he pulled away and kept thrusting in to me, going even harder and faster. As we both finished up together, he gently pulled me to the top of the bed and pulled me in his arms. He cuddled me from behind and put his wrist over my mouth.

I sucked on his wrist wound, drinking his blood. I absolutely loved the taste and wrapped my hands around either side of his wrist to get a better grip. I pulled away when I realized how much I had drank. I was definitely going to be high of vampire blood for a few hours.

Godric came back into the room and slipped into the bed. I cuddled into his side with Eric's arms around my waist. It was a perfect moment. Somehow, being with these two guys made me feel so safe, secure, and loved.

This is absolutely perfect. But as we all know, all good things come to an end.

**A/N – I got a bunch of positive feedback about the last chapter. So you guys like the love triangle huh? Well, no worried because I do too. I plan on taking this story through a few more twist before making it a 100% 'in love' thing though. ;D … Anyways. If you have any ideas just drop a review. I always appreciate them. :).**

**Kitten :x**

**xx**


End file.
